


Полуночный рыцарь

by Mey_Chan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Tales of Dunk and Egg
Genre: Gen, violance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дунк и Эгг направляются в Винтерфелл, но по дороге им приходится стать невольными гостями в замке Найтшелтер, и пребывание их там омрачается печальными событиями</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полуночный рыцарь

За свою недолгую жизнь Дунк видел много покойников.  
Умершие от болезней, обезглавленные, повешенные, заколотые кинжалом, мечом, копьём или пронзённые стрелой, заточённые в воронью клетку, утонувшие или сгоревшие заживо — люди вокруг него гибли постоянно. Ему довелось даже наблюдать смерть Бейелора Таргариена, благороднейшего из людей; тот, с расколотым черепом, умер прямо у Дунка на руках, и кровь так и осталась на них — он время от времени чувствовал её до сих пор.  
Но теперь ему впервые довелось увидеть человека, которого распотрошили словно куропатку или кролика.   
Покойник лежал с разверзнутым пустым животом на пропитанной кровью тюфяке, а поганая бадья, стоящая рядом, была набита его кишками, сизыми и склизкими, наполовину утопающими в чёрно-красной жиже.  
В крошечной комнатушке без окон смердело кровью, сырым мясом и дерьмом, огарок свечи коптил, и Дунку нестерпимо захотелось прочь отсюда, на свежий воздух.  
— Сдаётся мне, сир, — глухо сказал Эгг, стоящий рядом, — что мы с вами снова угодили в историю.   
Его глаза, обычно тёмно-лиловые, при неверном свете свечи казались двумя чёрными ямами.  
— Ага, — только и отозвался Дунк: голова была пустой-пустой.  
За его спиной безутешно рыдала женщина.

***  
На них напали в темноте — подло, из засады.   
Они как раз ехали недалеко от Найтшелтера, Ночного Приюта, к Королевскому Тракту. Будь на месте Дунка знатный лорд со свитой, они могли бы найти в замке приют, и сытный ужин, и мягкую постель. А межевой рыцарь со своим оруженосцем могут и в палатке переночевать, и под открытым небом на сырой земле, и поужинать твёрдой как подошва солониной.   
Дунк ещё подумал, что неплохо было бы остановиться на ночь подальше от дороги, в лесу, как вдруг им с Эггом перегородили дорогу человек семь-восемь.  
В темноте разглядеть их было трудно, но Дунк заметил, что нападавшие замотали лица тканью, оставив открытыми только глаза — и это удивило его.  
Было странно и то, что напали так близко от замка: редкий лорд потерпит на своих землях грабителей.  
Дунк мог бы затоптать их лошадью или, спешившись, порубить мечом, и они знали это. Когда Дунк, велев Эггу держаться позади, обнажил клинок, разбойники расступились, пропуская вперёд лучника, высокого и стройного. Дунк не успел даже поднять щит, и стрела вонзилась точно в предплечье руки, держащей меч.  
У Эгга есть кинжал, успел подумать Дунк, перехватывая меч в другую руку. У мальчика есть кинжал, и у него хватит ума не воспользоваться оружием.   
Его окружили, и как он ни старался отбиться, стащили с лошади. Ударили под дых, огрели по голове чем-то тяжёлым, стукнули по ногам, а когда он упал, били ещё какое-то время.

***  
— Очнитесь, сир. Очнитесь.  
Он пришёл в себя от отчаянного голоса Эгга. Мальчик сидел возле него и мерно тряс за плечо, повторяя снова и снова:  
— Очнитесь, сир.  
Совсем как четыре года назад, подумал Дунк. Тогда он сам сидел над телом принца Бейелора и говорил ему: «Вставай, вставай», — так ему рассказывали.  
— Я в порядке, — прохрипел он и попробовал приподняться. — Они ударили тебя?   
— Один раз, сир, — сказал Эгг, и вид у него сделался несчастный. — Я не хотел, чтобы с меня снимали сапоги.   
На мгновение Дунк забыл о боли, забыл, как дышать.  
— Они отняли у тебя?..  
— Да, сир, — кивнул Эгг и вытер слёзы.  
Больше он, слава богам, не сопротивлялся, потому отделался лишь синяком под правым глазом. Разбойники забрали у них оружие, лошадей и пригоршню оленей, на которую Дунк думал протянуть до самого Винтерфелла. Но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, чего лишился Эгг.  
Вытащить из руки стрелу удалось не сразу, и Дунк пару раз забывался, пока Эгг возился с ней, надрезая кожу, а потом с перевязкой.  
Невдалеке обнаружился мул, щиплющий травку, и это было единственной хорошей новостью, но ехать на нём Дунк мог с трудом: голова болела и кружилась, и пару раз его вырвало.  
Хотелось лечь под ближайшим кустом и не вставать долго-долго, но мысль о том, что они с Эггом теперь совершенно беззащитны, не давала покоя. У Дунка больше нет меча и нет руки, чтобы держать его. Слава богам, что стрела не задела кость, но располосовала руку от кисти до локтя, и даже перевязанная сочилась кровью.  
— Очнитесь, сир.  
Дунк понял, что снова лежит на земле, а Эгг стоит около него на коленях.  
— Вы ехали и вдруг упали с Мейстера. Нога запуталась в стремени, и он протащил вас немного по земле.  
То-то голова раскалывается пуще прежнего. Дунк попробовал сесть, но ощутил такую дурноту, что еле успел перевернуться на бок, чтобы не заблевать и без того перепачканную и изодранную одежду.  
— Вам нужен мейстер, — сказал Эгг, когда Дунк, откашлявшись и отерев рот рукавом, снова лёг на спину без сил.  
— Разве он сбежал? — еле выговорил он.  
Эгг потряс головой.  
— Нет, сир, не наш мул, а настоящий мейстер, чтобы он вас вылечил.  
— Как я сразу не подумал, — выдохнул Дунк, закрывая глаза. Головокружение отчего-то стало ещё сильнее, и он снова открыл их. — Зови любого, какой окажется поблизости.  
— Вам нужен мейстер, — повторил Эгг без улыбки на лице. — В Найтшелтере он наверняка найдётся.  
— Они не станут нам помогать, — пробормотал Дунк.  
— Мы постучим в ворота и попросим помочь вам.   
Небо над головой было некрасивое: затянутое облаками и подёрнутое красноватой дымкой. Дунк подумал, что ему просто надо немного полежать, прийти в себя — и станет легче, и можно будет ехать дальше. Подумаешь, дали несколько раз по голове.   
— Они не откроют, — сказал он, пробиваясь через пелену беспамятства и уже не слыша, что отвечает ему Эгг. — Они не помогут нищему межевому рыцарю и мальчишке-оруженосцу. — А он просто отлежится здесь, пока не пройдёт головная боль, и они с Эггом доберутся до какой-нибудь деревушки.  
Но Эгг всё повторял: «Очнитесь, сир, очнитесь. Вставайте, сир», — и у него откуда-то взялись силы поднять голову, а потом он понял, что снова сидит на муле, заваливаясь на его шею. Кажется, он падал ещё, а потом снова ехал, и вот они оказались под высокими чёрными стенами.  
Дунк собрал все силы, чтобы не выпасть из седла, а Эгг говорил с людьми у ворот: сначала просил, потом кричал что-то злое, ему отвечали. Дунк не понимал ни слова, но знал, что ещё мгновение — и он снова провалится в глубокий чёрный колодец. А потом послышался женский голос — или ему показалось? — и ворота открылись, пропуская их внутрь.  
Стены замка были толстыми, и на той стороне Дунка снова ждало беспамятство. Он соскользнул с мула прямо в чьи-то сильные руки, и последним, что увидел перед тем, как его проглотила тьма — невысокая тоненькая девушка в белом с волосами цвета пламени.   
«Это должен быть Неведомый, а не Дева», — успел подумать он.

***  
— Вам лучше, сир?  
Волосы у неё были жёлтые, как солома, а глаза голубые, и тонкий нос с горбинкой, и она была не той, что он видел перед беспамятством.   
— Есть хотите?  
Невысокая и худая — и всё равно не такая, как та, что привиделась ему. И платье на ней было серое, шерстяное, а не белое. Дунк сообразил, что она обращается к нему. А он лежит на постели, раздетый и перевязанный, и раны его успокоились.  
— Благодарю вас, — сообразил сказать он наконец.  
— Мейстер Пиксис велел вам лежать, — сказала девушка и разгладила руками передник.— Сейчас вашего мальчика позову. Он от вас день и ночь не отходил, я еле уговорила его пойти поесть.   
«С Эггом всё хорошо», — с облегчением подумал Дунк.   
— Вы очень добры, — сказал он и попробовал сесть. Голова тут же начала кружиться, а мысли снова спутались. — Я не знаю, как вас благодарить, — неловко сказал он.  
Девушка снова затеребила передник и произнесла устало, не глядя на него:  
— Благодарите миледи, сир. Она всегда готова приютить нуждающихся.   
Она выглядела на пятнадцать-шестнадцать лет, но держалась так, словно была вдвое старше, и голубые глаза казались двумя льдинками.  
— Миледи? — Дунк попытался вспомнить имя хозяйки Найтшелтера, но голова вдруг разболелась так, что казалось, вот-вот лопнет.  
— Леди Рогнелла из дома Свон. Миледи приказала сообщить ей, когда вы придёте в себя, но сейчас её нет. Вам принести поесть?  
— Пока нет, благодарю вас, — сказал Дунк, борясь с желанием снова лечь и закрыть глаза.  
— Не стоит, сир. И я — Ланна.   
Девушка вышла, и через какое-то время в небольшую комнатку, где лежал Дунк, забежал обрадованный Эгг.  
Хозяйка дома и в самом деле была очень добра, рассказал он. Сначала привратник не хотел их пускать и даже пугал арбалетом, но она узнала об этом и вышла сама, и велела впустить, а потом поручила Дунка заботам своего мейстера.  
Но не все слуги леди Свон, похоже, были довольны гостеприимством своей госпожи.   
— Не все? — переспросил Дунк, и Эгг замялся.  
— Ну… леди велела своему конюху позаботиться о Мейстере, а он плюнул мне под ноги и сказал, что лучше позаботится о вас… что лучше он добьёт вас, сир. И ещё что-то о межевых рыцарях, но не то, что вам нужно знать, сир.  
— Так что же?  
— Я уже и забыл, сир, — ответил Эгг с ухмылкой. — Леди Свон попрекнула его, он сделал вот такое лицо, — Эгг скорчил уморительную гримасу, — взял Мейстера под уздцы и повёл на конюшню, но всё равно ругался.   
Дунк невольно улыбнулся, а потом вспомнил, что говорила Ланна о том, что Эгг сидел подле него день и ночь, и спросил:  
— Сколько я проспал?  
— Сегодня утро второго дня, — ответил Эгг. — Хотите, вам принесут с кухни поесть?  
— Сам дойду, не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством благородной дамы, — ответил Дунк и спустил босые ноги на пол. Одежда его, постиранная и заштопанная, висела на спинке кровати, но одеться получилось лишь с помощью Эгга, да и подняться без опоры на его плечо Дунк бы не смог.  
С помощью Эгга он добрался и до кухни, закопчённой, просторной, и жаркой, посреди которой за столом сидели слуги леди Свон, четверо мужчин разного возраста.  
— А вот и сир Полуночный Рыцарь, — поприветствовал Дунка рыжеволосый парень с худым насмешливым лицом. — Меня звать Яном. Не побрезгуете разделить трапезу с нами? А не то вам до вечера придётся ждать возвращения миледи.  
Ланна, всё такая же серьёзная и неулыбчивая, поставила перед Дунком глубокую тарелку с бараниной и разваренным горохом. От запаха еды Дунка замутило, но голод пересилил, и он съел всё, а потом ещё одну порцию.  
За едой он познакомился с другими: кузнецом Раймондом, плечистым и светловолосым, застенчивым псарём Марком и мастером над оружием, высоким и малоразговорчивым Беном.  
Раймонд всё время шутил и сам же хохотал над своими шутками, и кожа его становилась красной от смеха. Иногда к нему присоединялся Ян. Марк был тем, кто представил всех и рассказал, что миледи поехала поохотиться на куропаток и будет под вечер.   
Ланна отмалчивалась и лишь подливала мужчинам вина.  
Немного захмелев, Дунк рассказал, что едет в Винтерфелл, помочь лорду Старку против Железнорождённых. И если бы не грабители, кто знает, он мог уже достичь Королевского тракта.  
— Мейстер Пиксис сказал, что вам надо бы полежать в постели дня три, — сообщил Ян. — Миледи велела выхаживать вас.   
— Я благодарен ей, — ответил Дунк, отставляя от себя пустую чашку, — но не смею злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством…  
— Да ладно вам, — Ян ухмыльнулся и по-свойски хлопнул его по плечу. — Помрёте где-нибудь рядом с Найтшелтером, нам же вас потом и хоронить. Старые боги не простят.  
Старые боги? Дунк никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что на Севере поклоняются не Семерым, а чардревам — белым деревьям с вырезанными на них человеческими ликами.  
— Старые боги лишь благословят того, кто отправит межевого рыцаря в преисподнюю.  
Дунк увидел, как скривился Эгг, обернулся на голос и заметил в дверном проёме мальчишку лет пятнадцати, тощего, взъерошенного и зеленоглазого. Одежда болталась на нём, как с чужого плеча.  
«Это тот самый конюх, о котором рассказывал Эгг», — понял Дунк.  
— И кто же вас так отделал, сир? — осведомился мальчишка, презрительно скривив губы.   
— Ты знаешь, кто, — с упрёком произнёс Марк. — Сира Дункана ограбили разбойники. Те самые, что грабят иногда проезжающих путников, и с которыми миледи уже который год не может ничего сделать.   
Мальчишка подбоченился и смерил Дунка презрительным взглядом.  
— А может, вас отделала трактирная девка, которой вы отказались заплатить? — он фыркнул, и Эгг вытаращил на него глаза.  
— Берен, уймись уже, — сказал Раймонд. — Лучше сядь и поешь.  
— С ним за один стол? — парень зло сплюнул и вышел прочь.  
Дунк только после его ухода понял, что сидит, подняв левую руку, и сжимает в ней кружку с элем, но так и не отпил ни капли.  
— Не обращайте вы на него внимания, — оскалился Ян. — Не любит он рыцарей. Мать у него была потаскухой, и её обрюхатил какой-то межевой рыцарь, когда останавливался в их деревне. А Берену она, понятно, рассказала, что его отец взял её силой, хотя вся деревня над ними…  
— Ян, сиру Дункану не интересны твои сплетни, — оборвала его Ланна. — Давайте я ещё положу вам баранины с горохом, сир, вы большой, и вам нужно есть побольше.  
Под конец трапезы у Дунка снова закружилась и разболелась голова, и всё так же опираясь о плечо Эгга, он вернулся в отведённую ему комнатушку и прилёг.   
Эгг сел напротив, на узкую койку с комковатым тюфяком в качестве матраца, и поджал под себя ноги. Вид у него вдруг сделался очень хитрый.  
— Хотите, я почитаю вам?  
— А разве книги у нас остались? — глухо отозвался Дунк, хотя ему было всё равно.   
— Я подобрал два тома, они, наверное, выпали, когда разбойники смотрели, что у нас в поклаже. Или их выкинули. — Эгг помрачнел, вспоминая о нападении, и Дунк сказал обессилено:  
— Ну почитай. Только не про благородных рыцарей-разбойников, а то знаю я тебя.  
— Это вторая книга, которую я нашёл сир, и у меня даже в мыслях не было читать её вам.  
У Эгга давно уже появилась навязчивая идея научить своего рыцаря разбирать буквы, но поначалу ничего у него не выходило. Даже когда у Дунка было настроение поучиться грамоте, буквы он запоминал и различал с большим трудом. А если желания не было, Эгг даже близко не подходил к нему со своими книгами. Сир Арлан из Пеннитри, сделавший когда-то оборванца из Королевской Гавани своим оруженосцем, учил его геральдике и искусству турнирного боя, а вот грамоте не обучал – потому что и сам не умел ни читать, ни писать. Это не мешало сиру Арлану быть достойным человеком. И помереть где-то в лесах недалеко от Эшфорда от лихорадки. Дунк сам вырыл ему могилу и сам похоронил, но сейчас не смог бы найти место, где упокоились бедные кости старого рыцаря, и даже те лорды, которым тот служил когда-то, забыли его имя. Бейелор Сломи-Копьё помнил его, сира Арлана из Пеннитри, как славного бойца, с которым сломал четыре копья, но и он был мёртв. А когда умрёт Дунк, сир Арлан исчезнет совсем, словно его никогда и не было. И даже умей ты писать или читать, сделать с этим ничего нельзя.  
Эгг, однако, не сдавался и решил взять его не мытьём, так катаньем: иногда на привале он читал вслух о Веке Героев: о Симеоне Звёздоглазом, о Ланне Умном, о Брандоне Строителе. А после рассказывал, что у брата, Эйемона, есть большая библиотека, и в его книгах описаны деяния всех великих героев. А при Королевской Гвардии есть Белая Книга: она повествует о всех рыцарях, когда-либо бывших личными телохранителями королей.   
— И что с того? — буркнул Дунк, когда Эгг рассказал ему об этом. — Мне эту Белую Книгу и в руках подержать не доведётся, и уж про меня там не напишут.  
Но Эгг — это Эгг, и если он что вобьёт себе в голову, попробуй оттуда это выбить. Дунк закрыл глаза: голос Эгга, уже не такой чистый и звонкий, а ломающийся, как у всех мальчишек его возраста, звучал ровно и убаюкивающе, и под него было приятно забыться, чтобы беспрестанная головная боль отпустила хоть немного.  
Но вот голос Эгга затих, и Дунк чуть приоткрыл тяжёлые веки. Эгг отложил книгу и с постели переместился на подоконник: он следил за чем-то, происходящим внизу. Почувствовав взгляд Дунка, он повернулся и коротко объяснил с улыбкой:   
— Дерутся.  
Дунк кое-как поднялся с постели, встал и доковылял до окна.  
Во внутреннем дворе двое подростков сражались на учебных мечах, и стук дерева о дерево весёлых эхом отскакивал от каменных стен. Приглядевшись, Дунк понял, что мечи вовсе не мечи, а обычные палки, да и парень — только один из них, зеленоглазый Берен, а другой, со светлыми волосами ниже плеч — служанка Ланна с собранными в хвост волосами, в чёрных бриджах и мужском кожаном жилете поверх белой туники.   
За ними наблюдали со стороны кузнец и мастер над оружием. Раймонд, сидя на корточках, жевал травинку и подначивал бойцов, Бен, прислонившись спиной к стене, молчал и лишь морщился, когда один из сражающихся доставал другого.   
Ланна с палкой обращалась куда ловчее Берена, два раза без особого труда ударила его по макушке, раз ткнула в плечо, а потом так ловко ударила по пальцам, что он выронил оружие.  
— Не хочу я больше с тобой сражаться. Ты бьёшь слишком сильно, — услышал Дунк его недовольный голос.  
— А настоящий воин тебя и вовсе щадить не станет, — равнодушно ответила она. — И у тебя тоже есть палка, так бей меня в ответ в полную силу.   
— Тебя ударишь, как же, — огрызнулся он, подбирая палку и снова готовясь нападать.  
— Я могу показать тебе, как отбить такой удар. А не то тебя победит даже оруженосец сира Дункана.  
Берен в ответ прорычал что-то злое, замахнулся и ринулся на неё, только чтобы в следующий момент согнуться пополам от удара под дых.  
Эгг громко засмеялся, и оба противника подняли на него головы. Голубые глаза Ланны были холодно-спокойными, а Берен весь кипел возмущением от того, что его унижение видели посторонние.  
Раймонд лишь ухмылялся, Бен опустил глаза.  
— Похоже, сир, теперь он невзлюбит нас ещё больше, — заметил Эгг, отворачиваясь от окна. — Хорошо, что вы можете побить его и одной левой рукой.  
— Сейчас вряд ли, — ответил Дунк, тяжело опускаясь на кровать; голова гудела как самый большой колокол Великой Септы Бейелора, и его снова мутило.  
— Ничего, сир, скоро вам станет лучше. Глядите, — Эгг запустил руку под свою кровать и выудил обшарпанный ночной горшок, — какие удобства.   
— На улицу сходишь, — угрюмо сказал Дунк. — Или вон, окном воспользуешься. И я не развалюсь, если на улицу схожу.   
— Тогда вы меня обязательно предупреждайте, когда идёте во двор, сир.   
— С чего это? — подозрительно спросил Дунк.  
— Потому что я намерен воспользоваться окном, и нехорошо получится, если под ним в это время окажетесь вы, — серьёзно ответил Эгг.

***  
Леди Свон вернулась под вечер — и не одна.   
— С ней прибыл межевой рыцарь, который знает вас, сир, — ровным голосом сообщила Ланна, приглашая отужинать Дунка и Эгга вместе с хозяйкой.  
Знакомых межевых рыцарей у Дунка было великое множество, он не мог бы назвать имя каждого. Значит, если тот рыцарь знает его по имени, они либо общались довольно долго… либо рыцарь был свидетелем того, как Дунк совершил нечто запоминающееся. Например, победил Яркого Принца на суде Семерых во время Эшфордского турнира. С тех пор прошло четыре года, но ведь не так часто доводится видеть, как простолюдин тащит по грязи за ногу особу королевской крови.  
Ланна проводила их в Великий Чертог Найтшелтера. Он оказался куда меньше, чем чертоги замков, в которых ему доводилось бывать, тёмный и мрачный, с линялыми гобеленами на стенах.   
Там, в окружении чёрных стен Ночной Твердыни, Дунк наконец увидел саму леди Рогнеллу Свон.  
Она восседала в потемневшем от времени деревянном кресле и была такой, какой запомнил её Дунк с первой своей ночи в Найтшелтере: маленькая, с пушистыми рыжеватыми кудрями и одетая во всё белое. Бархатное платье закрывало её тело почти до самого подбородка, горловина и рукава были отделаны мелким речным жемчугом и оторочены светлым горностаевым мехом.  
На шее, на массивной золотой цепи, висел медальон, покрытый лиловой эмалью, с крошечным серебристым ландышем на нём.  
Это герб дома Свон, вспомнил Дунк — серебряный ландыш на лиловом поле.   
Поначалу Дунку показалось, что леди Свон совсем ещё ребёнок с её большими и светлыми, как у всех северян, глазами, круглым вздёрнутым носом и почти незаметной под платьем крошечной грудью. Лишь приглядевшись, он заметил тонкие морщинки вокруг глаз и в уголках рта.  
Но куда больше его поразил приземистый темноволосый рыцарь, что составлял компанию леди Свон в её вечерней трапезе, сидя за другим столом, как и подобает незнатному межевому рыцарю. У него были глубоко посаженые глаза, круглый нос, мохнатые брови и щёки, усеянные прыщами, и выглядел он никак не старше шестнадцати лет. А одежда, добротная и тёплая, всё так же висела на нём, словно кто-то повыше и покрепче одолжил её.  
При виде Дунка и Эгга он привстал со своего места и округлил маленькие глаза. Прыщи на щеках, казалось, стали ярче.  
— Сир Дункан? — спросил он поражённо и перевёл взгляд на Эгга. — И… вы…  
— И моего оруженосца Эгга вы уже знаете, сир Глендон, — быстро произнёс Дунк. Ему хотелось надеяться, что недостаточно быстро для того, чтобы посторонний человек мог о чём-то догадаться. Сир Глендон пропал после того, как второе восстание Чёрного Дракона было подавлено, но, похоже, он знал о том, кем на самом деле является Эгг.   
Сир Глендон Болл перевёл взгляд с Эгга на Дунка, открыл рот, снова закрыл и наконец произнёс:  
— Очень рад, что наши с вами дороги опять пересеклись, сир Дункан и… Эгг. Леди Свон была так добра, что предложила остановиться на ночлег под её крышей, — и он оглянулся на хозяйку замка.  
— Как ваша голова, сир Дункан? — спросила леди Свон низким голосом зрелой женщины, который так не шёл её детской внешности. — Я боялась, что из моего дома вас заберёт Неведомый, но мейстер сказал, что никогда ещё не видел человека, который бы так быстро оправился от подобных ран.  
Дунк низко поклонился ей.  
— Мы с моим оруженосцем очень благодарны вам за заботу, миледи. Завтра, думаю, мы покинем вас. У меня крепкая голова, и…  
Леди Свон лишь махнула маленькой белой рукой.  
— Мейстер Пиксис сказал, что вам стоит полежать в постели ещё около недели. Но раз вы уже чувствуете себя лучше, три дня под моей крышей хуже вам не сделают. А теперь сядьте и поешьте. Полагаю, вам с вашим другом есть о чём поговорить. А я так люблю слушать о других городах и рыцарских подвигах, — тут вид у неё сделался почти как у Эгга, когда при нём кто-то рассказывал о всяческих великих битвах.  
Она невысокая и рыжая, как леди Роанна, Красная Вдова, но совсем непохожа на неё, подумал Дунк, разглядывая её получше. Лицо у неё не было покрыто веснушками, как обычно это бывает у рыжих; пожалуй, оно казалось бы даже миловидным, если бы не чересчур белая кожа и бесцветные брови и ресницы.  
— После того турнира мне предлагали службу у одного знатного лорда, но я отказался, — ответил сир Глендон, когда Эгг спросил его, почему он оказался здесь, на Севере. — Я уж думал, что меня снова схватят как соучастника в измене, но люди Кровавого Ворона наградили меня — полагаю, за то, что я спешил… сира Скрипача.  
— Вы видели самого лорда Риверса? — ахнула леди Свон. — Говорят, у него всего один глаз, но он горит словно пламя, а в другой глазнице живёт змея, и по ночам он занимается тёмным колдовством, которое противно Семерым.   
Дунк невольно напрягся: говорить о лорде Бриндене Риверсе, королевском деснице, которого половина королевства боялась, а другая половина ненавидела, было опасно. Они с Эггом слушали как-то септона, который призывал покарать колдуна и братоубийцу Кровавого Ворона, — а после видели его голову на пике — как украшение городской стены.   
— Я встречался с ним, — сказал Дунк. — У него и правда один глаз, и он красный. А в остальном на вид он такой же человек, как и мы с вами.   
— Не стоит равнять нас с ним, — процедил сир Глендон. — На моих руках нет крови брата и невинных детей. Братоубийца, колдун и преступник не может быть человеком.  
Дунк невольно оглянулся на леди Свон, но она сидела со спокойным лицом и слушала их, изредка отпивая из серебряного кубка. Казалось, она и вовсе не поняла, что слышала изменнические речи. Даже Эгг, и тот выказал больше чувств, когда искоса поглядел на сира Глендона, но тоже, слава Семерым, промолчал.  
— Так почему же вы решили отправиться на Север? — спросил Дунк, стараясь опередить леди Свон. Эгг вон заёрзал на своей скамье, вдруг всё-таки взбредёт в голову что добавить.   
— Из-за вас, — пожал плечами сир Глендон. — Вы сказали мне, что на Севере людей оценивают только по их делам, а не по… — он запнулся под внимательным взглядом леди Свон, — …и только по их делам. А лорду Берону Старку, говорят, до сих пор нужны мечи против Железнорождённых.  
Дунк ощутил горечь. Сир Глендон был сыном девушки из борделя в Кискиным Ивах; она уверяла его, что он сын героя, мастера над оружием в Красном Замке Квентина Болла по прозвищу Файерболл. Даже рыцарство своё он получил благодаря сестре, отдавшей невинность за то, чтобы его посвятили. Найти более заносчивого — и более умелого турнирного бойца было бы сложно, но даже после череды побед на турнире в Белостенье сиру Глендону продолжали припоминать его происхождение. Он мечтал стать рыцарем Королевской Гвардии, но шансов попасть туда у него было не больше, чем у самого Дунка, и тот посоветовал ему попытать счастья на севере.  
— Если бы это было так, — произнесла леди Свон с горечью. — Люди везде одинаковы, сир Глендон, и мужчины, и женщины. Разве что в Дорне, говорят, женщины носят полупрозрачные одежды, а за Узким Морем, в Вольных городах, ходят с открытой грудью или вовсе без одежды. Неужели там так жарко? — она принуждённо рассмеялась.  
— Я был в Дорне, миледи, — сказал Дунк. — Женщины там одеваются смелее, чем наши, но всё же более прилично…  
Леди Свон покачала головой.  
— Не в этом дело, сир Дункан, вовсе не в шелках и мехах. Мой лорд-муж был человеком жёстким и жестоким. Когда Чёрный Дракон восстал, он первый поднялся на защиту законного государя и получил в той войне тяжёлые раны. И всё, чем наградили его за верную службу — Найтшелтер с неурожайными болотистыми землями, который размерами едва ли превзойдёт хоть одну из башен Красного Замка. А сейчас, когда муж мой умер, о нём забыли. Братья его погибли на Краснотравном Поле, детей у нас не было. Умру я — замок отойдёт какому-нибудь рыцарю за очередные его заслуги. И дом Свонов исчезнет, словно его и не было. «Север помнит», говорят у нас. Возможно, кто-нибудь когда-то найдёт в оружейной щит с ландышем, серебряным на лиловом поле, и захочет узнать, кто жил здесь когда-то. Север помнит, а вот у Королевской Гавани память коротка.  
Найтшелтер и в самом деле был одним из самых маленьких замков, что видел Дунк, и всё же горечь в словах леди Свон показалась ему чрезмерной. Он отпил вина, не зная, что сказать. Эгг тоже промолчал, лишь поглядел искоса, а сира Глендона, похоже, интересовало лишь содержимое его кубка. Вино у леди Свон и в самом деле было отменное.  
— Прошу прощения за мои резкие слова, — сказала леди Свон после затяжного молчания. — Сегодня ровно пять лет, как погиб мой лорд-муж, и я благодарю Семерых, что нынче вечером поминаю его не в одиночестве.   
Мало-помалу разговор возобновился, и леди Свон сама предложила сиру Глендону пожить в её замке до тех пор, пока Дунк не оправится от ран целиком, чтобы дальнейший путь они могли проехать вместе. А когда Эгг встрял в разговор и попросил у неё взаймы лошадь и какое-нибудь оружие для своего рыцаря, леди Свон со смехом согласилась подумать над этим, а Эгг пообещал, что все возместят в течение месяца.   
— Я дам тебе в ухо, клянусь семью преисподними, — тихо посулил Дунк.   
Эгг был лучшим оруженосцем, какого только можно пожелать, но вёл себя порой как принц, которым он и был. Если бы Дунк соглашался всё время брать деньги Таргариенов за проигранных им лошадей и доспехи, то скоро должен был бы короне круглую сумму. Что поделать, мечом он владел куда лучше, чем копьём.   
— Мне просто очень жаль Мейстера, сир, — ответил Эгг. — даже если мы с вами будем ехать на нём попеременно, под вами он устанет куда быстрее, чем подо мной.  
Сир Глендон нахмурил толстые мохнатые брови.  
— Я так и не потратил награду от Кровавого Ворона. Вы можете взять взаймы у меня, а если мы будем служить у лорда Берона Старка вместе, отдать долг вам будет куда легче.  
— Мы согласны, — ответил Эгг, опередив Дунка на полслова.  
После второго часа беседы, когда все условия займа были оговорены, и Эгг торговался так, что оказал бы честь любой уличной торговке, пока Дунк избавлялся от шума в голове при помощи красного вина, сир Глендон извинился перед всеми и на нетвёрдых ногах вышел прочь из Чертога «подышать воздухом».  
Ланна, тихая и невысокая, обошла стол гостей леди Свон, подливая вина, после склонилась перед самой хозяйкой.  
— Миледи, Раймонд и Бен просят ещё вина, — вполголоса произнесла она. — Я сказала, что вы не велели им давать больше. Всякий раз, как я прохожу мимо них, они шумят всё громче, и их «Бочонок эля» уже не отличить от «Медведя и прекрасной девы». Ян уже давно ушёл с кухни, а Марк и вовсе уснул там лицом на столе.  
Леди Свон хихикнула, как маленькая девочка.  
— Попроси Берена или Имиру помочь тебе донести его до постели.   
— Берен куда-то пропал, миледи, — произнесла Ланна. — Он сегодня снова разругался с Яном и остальными, когда его хотели успокоить…   
— Наверняка сидит у мейстера, вместе пьют, — улыбнулась леди Свон. — Оставьте его. А вот и сир Глендон! Хорош ли воздух Найтшелтера, сир? Вас не было так долго.  
Сир Глендон смутился, и прыщи на щеках заалели пуще прежнего. Одежда его была перепачкана, и Дунк искренне ему посочувствовал.   
— У вас красивая богороща, я засмотрелся на неё… А воздух… холодный слишком, — произнёс он.   
— Зима близко, — ответила ему на это леди Свон. — Так говорят Старки.  
Под конец третьего часа, когда Дунк и сам отлучался разок подышать прохладным воздухом Найтшелтера, голова его уже почти не болела, и даже ноющая рука притихла, оказалось, что сир Глендон давно уже дремлет прямо за столом, и леди Свон всплеснула руками.   
— Надо скорее отнести сира Глендона в его постель. Ах, сир Дункан, вас просить я не могу, придётся снова звать Ланну. Все мужчины у меня на службе, похоже, спят…  
Дунк подумал, что как бы его самого не пришлось уносить, но встал, пусть и пошатываясь.   
— Одна рука ещё при мне, миледи! И мы с Эггом…  
Он не успел закончить: в Чертог вошла Ланна, бледная как полотно, и, сделав два нетвёрдых шага, остановилась.  
— Миледи, — произнесла она обычным своим ровным голосом, но даже через хмель Дунк услышал в нём дрожь. — Я хотела разбудить Яна, чтобы он помог мне, но он… Он мёртвый, миледи. Его кто-то убил.   
Леди Свон непонимающе уставилась на неё.  
— Он пьян, ты просто не смогла его добудиться, — сказала она тонким напряжённым голосом. — Пойди и снова попробуй его поднять.  
Ланна покачала головой, и светлые, как выжженная солнцем солома, волосы упали на её лицо.  
— Он мёртвый, миледи. Когда вы увидите его, то сами поймёте.

***  
Человек не может быть жив, если его кишки лежат рядом в кадке для нечистот — тут Дунк был полностью согласен со служанкой.  
Комнатка при конюшне была маленькая и тёмная, и смердело в ней невыносимо. Леди Свон лишь заглянула и тут же отпрянула и теперь плакала в объятиях Ланны, а Дунк стоял перед кроватью с трупом и никак не мог сообразить, что же ему делать.  
Эгг же, поморщившись, шагнул вперёд и внимательно посмотрел на покойника.  
— Ему ещё горло перерезали, — сказал он. — А потом уже, наверное, и вспороли живот.  
Дунка замутило, и выпивка с едой запросились наружу. А Эгг уже разглядывал кадку со свисающими зловонными змеями внутренностей.  
— Фу, — он сморщил нос. — Они ещё порезаны в некоторых местах.  
— Золото там искали, что ли? — с трудом выговорил Дунк. Воздух вокруг вдруг стал таким спёртым, что его невозможно стало вздохнуть. Едва не налетев на женщин, Дунк выскочил прочь, добрался до стойла — там его и вырвало.  
Когда он, откашлявшись и отерев рот, выпрямился, то наткнулся на взгляд злых зелёных глаз, почти чёрных в полумраке.  
— Что ты тут забыл? — спросил Берен. Он был Дунку по плечо и смотрел, задрав голову, но держал руку на поясе, на рукояти охотничьего ножа. — Что ты делаешь в конюшне?  
— Я… — Дунк махнул левой рукой. — Я слишком много выпил… твой товарищ…  
— Ты не мой товарищ, — зло и нетерпеливо сказал Берен и чуть выдвинул нож из ножен. — Убирайся сейчас же. Миледи слишком добра и даёт приют разному сброду, но не думай, что это нравится нам всем...  
Мальчишка не знает, понял Дунк. Он же пропадал где-то, когда остальные пили, он не слышал о том, что второго конюха зарезали. И как ему сказать об этом, Дунк почему-то не мог сообразить — не мог подобрать подходящие слова. Они с этим Яном точно не любили друг друга, но смерть примиряет всех.  
— Тебе тоже лучше пойти отсюда, — сказал он, с трудом ворочая языком.   
— Что? Как ты смеешь?..  
Дунк разозлился.  
— Твоему другу Яну вспороли живот и вытащили все кишки. А теперь пойди и позаботься о своей хозяйке.

***  
— Не мог это сделать никто, кроме него, — сказал Раймонд, кузнец леди Свон, и осторожно потрогал покрасневшую скулу. — Они с Яном сильно рассорились вчера. Берен слышал, что Ян говорил сиру Дункану про его мать, вот и взбеленился. Мы его пытались охладить, а он ни в какую.   
— Больше никто это сделать не смог бы, — подтвердил долговязый Бен, мастер над оружием. — Вечно они ссорились, пару раз Берен его грозился убить, вот и надумал.  
В натопленной кухне было тепло, но Дунка всё ещё бил озноб. Берен сопротивлялся зло и отчаянно, и даже двое крепких мужчин с трудом сумели совладать с ним, скрутить и посадить под замок.   
Мальчишка-конюх Дунку не нравился, и всё же он испытывал к нему странное сочувствие. Что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то из прошлого дня, отчего слова остальных слуг казались ему не такими уж и убедительными.  
— Но мы видели его потом, — произнёс Эгг, скрестив руки на груди. — После того, как мы с сиром Дунканом посидели с вами на кухне. Он сражался на мечах с девушкой, Ланной. И тогда он не казался слишком злым. Ну, он же всегда такой?  
Ланна ответила ему долгим взглядом, а Раймонд покачал головой:  
— Они потом ещё ссорились, мы их разнимали. Он поэтому и не стал с нами пить за упокой милорда.  
— Но он говорит, что не делал этого, — с сомнением произнёс Дунк.   
За окнами занимался рассвет, но за ночь никто из обитателей замка не сомкнул глаз. Разве что сир Глендон продолжал спать за столом, свесив голову на грудь, да Марк, конопатый псарь, только-только проснулся и сидел над телом друга, которого обмыли и накрыли до подбородка покрывалом, пряча пустой живот и перерезанное горло.  
Из своей комнаты вышла и девушка-служанка, которую Дунк ещё не видел, высокая и веснушчатая, с собранными в низкий хвост рыжеватыми волосами.   
— Да ясное дело, что он будет так говорить. Он же не дурак, — усмехнулась она. — Леди Свон за такое велит головы рубить. Только некому больше было сделать это, кроме него.   
Эгг нахмурил светлые брови и задумался.  
— Но зачем ему убивать вот так? Зачем вытаскивать внутренности?  
Вторая служанка, Имира, повела костлявым плечом и поправила спавший рукав.   
— А кто его знает, что у него в голове творится. Лет шесть назад на их деревушку напали пираты, отца и мать убили сразу, а сестру хотели забрать с собой. Так он троих Железных Людей зарезал своими руками. Вы убили бы троих в девять лет, сир? Вот и я не смогла бы, а он сумел. Только он и знает, зачем сделал это. Спросите у него сами.

***  
— Он был не один, — сказал Эгг, мрачно листая книгу, затем отложил её. — Вам плохо, сир? Позвать мейстера?  
— Если только он умеет снимать похмелье, — ответил Дунк и с трудом сел на постели. — Кто был не один?  
Всю ночь он не спал, и под утро совершенно не мог уже стоять на ногах. «Я разбужу вас, сир», пообещал Эгг, а сам сидел себе тише мыши и ждал, пока Дунк проспится.  
— Этот конюх, Берен. Он был не единственный, кто мог убить того человека.  
— Мы с тобой не знаем этих людей так хорошо, как они знают друг друга, — возразил Дунк.  
— Но и они не знают, почему Берен убил другого конюха так, как это сделали! Просто подумайте, сир: под подозрением лишь те люди, что находились в замке. Но их — около десяти. Это мы с вами, леди Свон, сир Глендон…  
— А ну-ка придержи коней, Эгг, — велел Дунк, но Эгг лишь головой помотал:  
— Я просто называю всех, кто был в замке. Трое нас, леди Свон, служанка Ланна, вторая служанка Имира, Берен, Раймонд, Бен, Марк, Ян и мейстер. Даже одиннадцать, не считая покойника. Мы с вами и сир Глендон этого сделать не могли, и леди Свон тоже, даже просто потому, что мы всё время находились в Великом Чертоге. Вспомнил: сир Глендон выходил на какое-то время.  
— Он еле держался на ногах, — Дунк тяжело посмотрел на Эгга. — Если ты не прекратишь это, я дам тебе в ухо, Эгг, клянусь всеми северными богами.  
— Обязательно дадите, сир, и я вам даже подставлю его, — не моргнув глазом отозвался Эгг. — Чтобы вы попали левой рукой. Только дослушайте сначала. Сир Глендон еле держался на ногах, и у него точно не было причин врываться в комнату к конюху и тем более его убивать. Тем более что он не мог знать, где кто спит из слуг леди Свон.   
Дунк представил сира Глендона, невысокого и кряжистого, который рыщет по замку, заглядывает в двери. И покачал головой:  
— Я сказал тебе, хватит.  
— Остаются слуги и мейстер, — продолжал Эгг. — У любого из них была возможность убить. Мейстер сидел в своей башне, никто не видел, чем он занят.  
— Эгг, ты видел его всего один раз, зачем ему убивать конюха?  
— Но мы же не знаем этих людей, — не моргнув глазом отозвался Эгг.   
— Хорошо, — Дунк решил включиться в его игру. — Ещё есть служанка, Ланна. Даже если ты женщина, перерезать горло спящему нетрудно. Но успеть она не могла, она то при леди Свон была, то выходила, чтобы принести новое блюдо или кувшин вина. Конюшня далеко от кухни, и комната конюха тоже.   
— Когда хорошо знаешь замок, легко попасть из одного места в другое, — задумчиво сказал Эгг.  
Дунк представил себе, как девушка в своём светлом переднике проходит в тёмную комнату, наклоняется к спящему, одной рукой приподнимает его подбородок и, не меняясь в лице, режет горло. Кровь заливает её платье, лицо.  
— Кровь, — сказал он вслух, и Эгг остановился на середине длинной фразы.  
— О чём вы, сир?  
— Того, кто режет горло, должно забрызгать кровью. И когда он кишки резал, точно чистым не остался бы. А она в одном и том же платье, и передник белый.  
Эгг посмотрел на него с уважением.  
— Точно, сир. И руки чистые. А отмывать после такого их пришлось бы долго.   
Дунк пожал плечами.  
— Плотные перчатки и кожаный передник, как у кузнеца. Но всё равно не запачкаться не получилось бы. Это не она.  
— Тогда тот человек, Марк, который уснул на кухне? — у Эгга загорелись глаза, его отчего-то страшно увлекла игра в поиск возможного убийцы.   
— Так он проспал на кухне полночи мордой на столе. Еле добудились.   
Эгг подался вперёд.  
— Он мог притвориться, сир! И ещё знаете что? — он задумался, сдвинув брови и теребя край туники. — Этот парень, Берен, он поссорился со всеми и ушёл к себе. И кто-то мог специально подгадать момент, когда напасть на конюха. Чтобы остальные подумали, что это точно он!  
Дунк почесал затылок. Получалось гладко и толково, но тогда выходило, что настоящий убийца не тот, что скован и под замком. И если он услышит такие разговоры, то вряд ли ему это понравится.  
А Эгг продолжал:  
— Ещё его мог убить кто-то из тех, кто пил вдвоём. Раймонд и Бен — они могли…  
— Хватит, — оборвал Дунк, и Эгг посмотрел на него с недоумением. — Хватит чушь нести. Это не наше дело, понял?  
— Но, сир… Леди Свон велит отрубить голову тому, кто может быть невиновным! — с неожиданной горячностью воскликнул Эгг.  
— А может, парень и убил, — возразил Дунк. — Убить мог кто угодно, сам сказал, почему не мог он? И времени переодеться и руки от дерьмища отмыть у него было предостаточно. Они сами разберутся, Эгг. Я сказал тебе: не лезь в это дело.  
Эгг хотел было что-то возразить, но громкий недовольный голос прервал его:  
— Что за чушь, какой конюх? И где сир Дункан и его мальчик?  
Мы совсем забыли про него с этим убийством, подумал Дунк с раскаяньем.  
Эгг подскочил к окну.  
— Мы здесь, сир Глендон! — крикнул он, наполовину свесившись через подоконник.   
Сир Глендон, с опухшим от сна лицом, казался злым и несчастным.  
— Ради Семерых, расскажите мне, что происходит? — крикнул он, задрав голову.

***  
— Не найдётся ли у вас чего выпить? — хмуро спросил сир Глендон, когда Дунк рассказал ему, что произошло ночью в замке. — Нет? Отлично, значит, попрошу служанку. Надеюсь, сегодня леди Свон так же щедра, как и вчера.   
— Она печалится из-за смерти этого человека, — сказал Дунк.  
Сир Глендон пожал плечами и задумчиво осмотрел стены внутреннего двора.  
— Думаю, она не будет возражать, если мы помянем его. Эгг, найди нам служанку… — он осёкся, но Эгг лишь кивнул:  
— Конечно, сир, я сейчас!  
— Он хороший мальчик, — сказал Дунк, когда Эгг скрылся.   
Сир Глендон покачал головой.  
— Я видел его мельком рядом с Кровавым Вороном, он был одет в бархат и парчу. В нём течёт королевская кровь…  
— И он самый лучший оруженосец, какого только можно пожелать, — отрезал Дунк.   
Сир Глендон кивнул.  
— Я буду нем. Но вам стоило бы побыстрее покинуть это место, раз здесь случилось такое. Убить человека подобным образом и сотворить с ним такое…   
— Убийца в кандалах и надёжно заперт, — сказал Дунк и сам не почувствовал уверенности в своих словах.  
— Вы ничего не знаете об этом месте, верно? — сказал вдруг сир Глендон, снова обводя взглядом стены внутреннего двора Найтшелтера. — Я останавливался по пути в одной деревушке, и там мне рассказали кое-что. Не то чтобы я верил старушечьим сплетням, но моя мать говорила, — он помолчал, затем произнёс чуть тише: — она говорила, что любая сказка с чего-то начинается.  
— И с чего же началась сказка Найтшелтера? — спросил Дунк.  
Ещё в пути Эгг рассказывал ему что-то о покойном лорде Найтшелтера. Давным-давно во время Пляски Драконов Своны, богатый и влиятельный дом, приняли сторону королевы Рейниры и проиграли. Королеву скормили дракону, со Свонами поступили куда милосерднее, всего лишь обезглавив лорда с женой, а их матерей, отцов, братьев, сестёр и детей лишил всего: земель, богатств.  
Лишь спустя годы правнук того самого Свона сумел доказать свою преданность истинному королю и был награждён за это крохотным замком на заболоченных землях Севера, да так и не сумел вернуть роду Свонов даже остатки былого величия.  
— Леди Свон из незнатной и бедной семьи, вот что я узнал. Ни один дом Севера не захотел породниться с ним. Может, со злости, но лорд Свон бил свою жену. Я слышал, что и детей у них не было, потому что ни одного леди Свон не смогла выносить до конца из-за его побоев.   
Дунк нахмурился. Прошлым вечером леди Свон назвала покойного супруга «жёстким и жестоким человеком», но говорила о нём с уважением.  
— А однажды лорд Свон отправился на охоту в лес и не вернулся. Слуга утверждал, что лорд оставил его позади в погоне за диким вепрем, а после пропал куда-то.  
— И его так и не нашли?   
— Нашли, почему же нет, — ответил сир Глендон. — Через три дня в каких-то зарослях вдали от замка. Безголовым.   
— Разбойники, — сказал Дунк.  
Сир Глендон покачал головой.   
— Тогда они ещё не объявились поблизости. Говорят, — он понизил голос до шёпота, и Дунк невольно наклонился, — говорят, что это сама леди Свон подговорила слуг, чтобы они убили его. Голову так и не нашли, и меня уверяла одна старая женщина, что леди Свон хранит её как память о жестоком супруге. Ещё говорят…   
Он остановился, поджал губы и произнёс угрюмо:  
— Я знаю, недостойно рассказывать такое о женщине под её крышей, но мне показалось, что Эгг не верит в то, что того человека убил второй конюх. Так вот, я слышал, что привязанность к леди Свон у её слуг особого рода… Здесь случилось то, что касается только этих людей, сир. Мы с вами уедем, конюху отрубят голову, леди Свон возьмёт к себе на службу мальчишек из деревни. А мы доберёмся до Винтерфелла, где я хорошо заработаю на службе у лорда Старка.   
— Я защищу Эгга, — произнёс Дунк.   
— Я бы поверил вам, сир, не будь вы таким бледным, — ответил сир Глендон, глядя на него снизу вверх. — И если бы у вас на повязке не была кровь. Вы однажды спасли мою жизнь и мою честь, — он усмехнулся. — И дали мне возможность сразиться с потомком Чёрного Дракона, хотя боец из него был никудышный. Недостойно рыцаря быть перед кем-то в долгу. Я буду защищать Эгга до последней капли крови, сир, можете в этом на меня рассчитывать. Вы как-то сказали мне, когда я был в отчаянии, что у меня есть один друг. Так вот, сир Дункан, не забывайте, что у вас тоже есть друг. 

***  
Обедали они на кухне, и сир Глендон поначалу возмутился было, что сын великого героя вынужден есть как обычный конюх.   
— Миледи нехорошо, она лежит в постели и не может оказать вам все надлежащие почести, — равнодушно ответила ему Ланна, и сир Глендон смутился — совершенно невиданное для него дело.  
— Я надеюсь, что леди скоро станет лучше, — пробормотал он.  
Ланна одарила его холодным взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз и не ответила ничего, но поставила на стол отваренную репу в масле, большой и румяный мясной пирог, свиной окорок и кувшин красного вина, а после, извинившись, вышла «к миледи».  
Во время еды Эгг снова попробовал заговорить о ночном убийстве, но Дунк грубо оборвал его:  
— Я велел тебе выкинуть это из головы?  
— Да, сир, вы говорили, — нехотя ответил мальчик. — Но я всё-таки думаю, что здесь что-то нечисто.  
— Если бы леди Свон хотела знать мнение моего оруженосца, она бы спросила его об этом.   
Сир Глендон наблюдал за их перебранкой, приоткрыв рот. «Наверное, я бы точно так же смотрел, как нищий межевой рыцарь поучает принца», — подумал Дунк и чуть сбавил тон.  
— Эгг, я говорил тебе, что если этого парня осудили, значит, было за что. Не надо в это лезть. Зачем тебе это?  
Эгг отставил в сторону свою кружку с разбавленным элем и подался вперёд, положив острые локти на стол. Глаза его загорелись.  
— Я как-то нашёл у Эйемона книгу о септоне Барте, деснице короля Джейехериса. В книге говорилось, что как-то погиб один рыцарь из Королевской Гвардии. Его нашли мёртвым, с мечом в груди, и пять его товарищей указывали все как один на шестого, брата убитого, который служил вместе с ними.  
— И его казнили, — сказал Дунк.  
— А вот и нет! Когда палач уже занёс над его головой меч, септон Барт крикнул: «Стойте!»   
— Он вспомнил, что преступник не покаялся перед смертью? — предположил Дунк, и Эгг нетерпеливо мотнул бритой головой.  
— Да нет же, сир, дослушайте. Септон расспросил всех, кто в тот день говорил с покойным, убийцу и его братьев по оружию. И догадался, кто на самом деле убил того рыцаря! И перед всем народом рассказал, что тогда случилось, словно видел это своими глазами!  
— И кто же убил того рыцаря? — спросил Дунк, увлёкшись его рассказом.  
Эгг выдержал паузу и затем сказал так гордо, словно наперёд септона Барта отгадал, кто же убийца:  
— Рыцарь сам упал на свой меч от несчастливой любви. Одна дама при дворе короля соблазнила его и заставила нарушить свои обеты, а после оставила ради его брата.   
— Понятно, — сказал Дунк. — Вот откуда ты всё это взял. Значит, твой брат ушёл в мейстеры, а ты восхищаешься септоном, Эгг?   
Эгг надулся и покраснел от злости, даже кончики ушей заалели. Дальнейший обед прошёл в полном молчании, к облегчению Дунка.  
Мальчик, похоже, сильно обиделся и не разговаривал с Дунком до самого вечера. Даже когда в комнатку к ним заглянул мейстер, маленький сухой старичок с лысой как колено головой и хитрыми маленькими глазками, похожий в своём сером одеянии на крысу.  
Он заставил Дунка снять тунику, осмотрел его со всех сторон, подёргивая длинным сизым носом, словно обнюхивая, сменил повязку на голове и сказал, что ещё два дня в постели — и можно продолжать путь.  
— Мы выезжаем завтра, — возразил Дунк. — И я благодарен вам за вашу заботу.   
Мейстер покачал головой, пожевал синеватыми старческими губами, икнул и наконец сказал скрипучим голосом:  
— Как изволите, сир. Но если вы свалитесь с лошади на подъезде к Королевскому Тракту, не вините в этом меня.   
Дунк заметил, что Эгг, сидящий на подоконнике, не сводит с мейстера подозрительного взгляда, и ему стало смешно: небось, соображает, мог ли тот прокрасться ночью в спальню конюха.   
Мейстер принял его ухмылку на свой счёт и удалился, его шевелящиеся губы словно шептали беззвучные ругательства.  
Дунк встал, потянулся и поморщился, когда раненую руку дёрнуло от боли.  
— Я во двор, попрошу сира Глендона со мной сразиться.  
Эгг одарил его хмурым взглядом исподлобья.  
— Левой рукой будете меч держать? И вообще, вам нельзя. Мейстер же сказал, что вам надо два дня лежать в постели.  
— Может быть, он говорит это специально, — сказал Дунк. — Когда я буду спать, он прокрадётся в мою комнату.  
Эгг только глаза закатил и отвернулся к окну. Дунк вздохнул: не объяснять же ему, насколько он чувствует себя беспомощным с правой рукой на перевязи. Подумать только, стоит лишить рыцаря правой руки — и он ни на что не годный калека.  
— Идём со мной, — сказал он. — Или ты уже не мой оруженосец?

***  
К радости Эгга, сир Глендон наотрез отказался тренироваться с Дунком, как ни пытался тот объяснить, что хочет всего лишь проверить, насколько крепко держит меч его левая рука.  
— У меня нет желания сражаться с вами, когда вы в таком жалком состоянии. Я мог бы победить вас и в честном бою, а сейчас подобное избиение калеки не сделает мне чести. Лучше отдохните, сир Дунк, нам предстоит долгая дорога к Винтерфеллу.  
Эгг смотрел так торжествующе, что Дунку захотелось дать ему в ухо, но он сдержался. Они правы: и Эгг, и сир Глендон — ему стоит набраться сил перед дорогой, мало ли что ждёт их в пути. Да и немощного межевого рыцаря, если он предложит свой меч, лорд Старк поднимет на смех. Который к тому же придётся приобретать на деньги сира Глендона.  
В конце концов Эгг уговорил его вернуться; по крутой и узкой каменной лестнице они поднялись в отведённую им комнатушку, и Эгг сказал:  
— Давайте я схожу и узнаю насчёт обеда? А то как леди Свон слегла в постель, она совсем забыла, что у неё здесь гости. Надеюсь, она вспомнит нас, когда случайно встретит.  
Он убежал, а Дунк, присев на постель, взял со скуки его книгу, положил на колени, открыл левой рукой. Пожелтевшие страницы были испещрены буквами, но он мог различить от силы пять-шесть. На одной из страницы был изображён дракон, зелёный и длинный, словно змея с крыльями; он поедал женщину с белыми волосами, а пририсованный сбоку человечек в короне равнодушно на это взирал.  
«Пляска Драконов, — вспомнил Дунк. — Эйегон Второй отдал сестру Рэйниру на съедение дракону, а её сыну велел смотреть, как умирает его мать». Не случись этого — драконы до сих жили в этом мире. Конечно, он слышал эту историю не раз, но очень уж интересно, что здесь написано. Эгг наверняка знает, можно попросить его прочитать. А межевому рыцарю грамота ни к чему. Чтобы крепко держать меч, знать буквы не нужно. Можно не прочитать в жизни ни одной из этих пухлых книг и легко выбивать противников из седла.   
Эгг вернулся быстро, и вид у него был встревоженный.  
— Сир, я слышал, как они ругались!  
— Кто? — не сразу понял Дунк.  
Эгг понизил голос и опасливо покосился на дверь.  
— Они, стояли около кухни и разговаривали. Кузнец, мастер над оружием и псарь. Кузнец и мастер над оружием хотели, чтобы тот в чём-то признался. Они так и говорили: «Признавайся». А тот отвечал, что ничего не знает.   
Дунку вспомнился сонный веснушчатый Марк с красной от грубого деревянного стола щекой, и он хмыкнул:  
— Мало ли в чём ему признаваться. Может, что таскал вино у хозяйки из подвала.   
— Они очень злились, — сказал Эгг. — И говорили, что лучше ему сказать правду.  
Дунк задумался.  
— Они злятся на него! — торжествующе произнёс Эгг. — Завтра один из них отрубит голову своему товарищу по приказу леди Свон, но они не хотят его смерти. Они думают, это Марк убил конюха!  
— Вот и хорошо, — сказал Дунк. — Видишь, они сами во всём разобрались. Так что там у нас с обедом, Эгг?  
Мальчик смутился.  
— Простите, сир, я просто как услышал, о чём они говорят…  
— Сразу побежал ко мне, чтобы рассказать, о чём там слуги между собой перетирают. Я тебе сто раз говорил, что знать ничего об этом не хочу. И у меня в животе урчит так, что я и себя почти не слышу. Будь добр, пойди и попроси чего-нибудь перекусить для нас и сира Глендона.  
Мальчик снова убежал, быстрый словно белка, а Дунк подумал, что если убийца в самом деле не тот, кого во всём обвинили, то Эггу опасно бродить по замку одному. Не стоит его отпускать от себя, пусть Дунк сейчас и мало кого может защитить.   
А Эгга, как назло, не было очень долго, почти час, и Дунк отправился искать его.  
Он добрёл до кухни: там не было никого, и огонь в печи, судя по всему, потух уже давно. Внутренний двор тоже был пуст: начал накрапывать дождь, и брошенный деревянный меч из тех, на которых вчера здесь сражались девушка с парнем, потемнел от влаги.  
Дунк побрёл в сторону конюшни. На мгновение он представил себе, что в замке больше нет никого, он остался совершенно один, словно в какой-то страшной сказке из тех, что беззубая старуха рассказывала оборванным сопливым мальчишкам в Блошином Конце. А потом он услышал раздражённое:  
— Раз ваша леди предоставила нам кров, вряд ли она желает, чтобы мы здесь умерли с голоду. Или это ваше северное гостеприимство? И почему я не могу увидеть мою лошадь?  
— С вашей лошадью всё в порядке, — устало отвечала Ланна сиру Глендону. — Но, сир, разве вы не видите, что у нас случилось?  
Сир Глендон отвечал раздражённо:  
— Я знаю лишь, что леди Свон пригласила меня под свой кров, накормила и дала постель. Но на следующий день о нас забыла не только она, но и все остальные. Если у вас тут такое развлечение — резать друг друга — то дело ваше, а я поищу себе другой кров. У вас не осталось больше конюхов? Отлично, о своей лошади я позабочусь сам.  
Резать друг друга? Дунк прибавил шагу.  
Эгг, живой и невредимый, стоял рядом с сиром Глендоном, который высказывал служанке Ланне своё возмущение, и вид у него был растерянный.  
— Здесь слуги то и дело убивают друг друга, — раздражённо произнёс сир Глендон. — Как вы чувствуете себя, сир Дункан? Я думаю, нам стоит покинуть это место как можно скорее.  
— Кого-то снова убили? — глупо спросил Дунк.  
Ланна ответила прежним спокойным голосом:  
— Да, сир. Нашего псаря.  
Эгг молчал, и Дунк тоже не знал, что ответить.   
— Я сожалею, — наконец сказал он. — Но… как это случилось?  
Ланна разгладила передник, по-прежнему белоснежный.  
— Я нашла его на конюшне, когда шла звать на обед. Он лежал в самом конце стойла, на соломе, лицом вниз. Его ударили ножом в спину, сир, много раз.  
— Но ведь тот парень, конюх, который убил другого конюха — он под замком? — спросил Эгг.   
Ланна посмотрела на него холодными голубыми глазами.  
— Я не проверяла. Но он не смог бы освободиться сам.  
— У него могли быть сообщники! — выпалил Эгг, и Дунк дал ему затрещину.  
— Не лезь со всякой ерундой, понял? Что мы можем сделать для вас? — обратился он к Ланне. — Леди Свон уже знает об этом?  
— Я скажу ей чуть позже, она дремлет, — ответила Ланна. — С ней всё время мейстер, но сейчас он дал миледи макового молока, чтобы она немного успокоилась.  
Раймонд и Бен вынесли из конюшни тело убитого: лицо его было повёрнуто прямо к Дунку, и широко раскрытые глаза смотрели удивлённо, словно он сам не мог до конца поверить в собственную смерть. Кузнец, проходя мимо Дунка, окинул его равнодушным взглядом, мышцы на красноватой шее вздулись, долговязый мастер над оружием смотрел перед собой, словно ничего не замечая. Ни один из них не выказывал ни малейшего горя, ни какого-либо раскаяния.   
Эгг был прав. С убийством конюха всё совсем не так просто. Или оба этих парня наказали своего товарища за то убийство, что совершил он, либо на их руках ещё и кровь конюха. И кто их знает, с чего они стали убивать остальных, когда в замке появились гости.  
— Я хотел бы покинуть ваш замок как можно быстрее, — отчеканил сир Глендон. — Но считаю невежливым уехать, не попрощавшись с леди Свон. Да и лошадь моя будет без сил, если её не покормить. Позволите?  
Ланна сказала, опустив глаза:  
— Леди не простит меня, если вы уедете голодными и с плохими мыслями о северном гостеприимстве, сир Дункан, сир Глендон. Мне нужно время, чтобы показать тело Марка нашему мейстеру и обмыть его, но Имира накроет вам на стол, и ваших лошадей покормят.  
— Лошадей? — удивился сир Глендон. — У меня всего одна лошадь, а сира Дунка их и вовсе нет, один немощный мул. Ваша леди обещала продать мне какую-нибудь для сира Дункана, и сейчас я в затруднении, потому что не могу поговорить с ней.  
— Я прошу вас подождать совсем немного, — ровно ответила Ланна.

Их проводили на кухню и накрыли там; прислуживала им Имира, высокая девушка-служанка. Еда была не так хороша, как в прошлый вечер, и всё же Дунк удивился куропатке на столе.  
— Я подстрелила её, сир, в нашем лесу, — невозмутимо ответила Имира. — Я хорошо стреляю из лука. Мужчин у нас мало, даже в деревнях вокруг осталось не так много. Лорд Старк сражается с Железнорождёнными и нуждается в каждой руке, способной держать меч.  
«Хотел бы я знать, во сколько он оценит мою руку», — подумал Дунк и заметил вдруг, что Эгг глядит на Имиру, приоткрыв рот.   
Щека у Эгга покраснела от оплеухи, и когда он почувствовал на себе взгляд Дунка, то демонстративно отвернулся. «Явно хочет нарваться ещё на одну затрещину», — с раздражением подумал Дунк. А он бы дал ему хорошую затрещину, но легче, наверное, схватить мальчишку в охапку и втолковать ему, что кто бы там из слуг кого ни убивал, это их дело. И чужим сюда лезть не стоит.  
Когда они закончили есть, за окнами уже потемнело, и сир Глендон произнёс с неудовольствием:  
— Я бы и вовсе не стал выезжать в такое время. Тем более если около замка разбойники. Место хлебное, рядом с Королевским Трактом, в путниках нет недостатка.   
— Как знаете, сир, — пожала плечами Имира. — Леди не стала бы вас прогонять на ночь глядя.   
— Она о нас и не помнит, поди, — мрачно ответил сир Глендон. — И тем более я не смог бы уехать один, оставив здесь сира Дункана раненым и без лошади. Ваша леди обещала продать мне лошадь, когда я смогу поговорить с ней об этом?  
Имира посмотрела на него с удивлением:  
— Миледи будет занята: нужно похоронить обоих слуг и наказать виновного…  
— И чем скорее леди Свон избавится от нас, — ответил сир Глендон, — тем больше у неё будет на это времени, подумайте над этим. А ещё над тем, что взаперти вы держите не того человека.   
Это было так неожиданно, что и Эгг, и Дунк уставились на него с удивлением.   
Имира ответила, вздёрнув подбородок:  
— Позвольте сказать вам, сир, что мы сами разберёмся с этим.  
— Очень надеюсь на это, — фыркнул сир Глендон. — Мне совсем не хочется провести ночь с мечом в руке или проснуться наутро и узнать, что ночью кто-то напал на моих друзей.  
— Я скажу об этом миледи, как только она проснётся, сир, — сказала Имира. — Но вам и в самом деле стоит подождать до завтра, сир. А спать вы можете хоть с мечом, хоть с двумя. Прошу простить меня, я пойду к миледи, отнесу ей поесть.  
— Я тогда и вовсе глаз не сомкну, — сказал сир Глендон, глядя ей вслед. — Что же нам делать, сир Дункан? Идти сейчас к леди Свон в её покои и требовать от неё исполнения обещаний неприлично и дерзко. Но остаться здесь на ночь, зная, что кто-то режет слуг как свиней — опасно. Возможно, нам стоит держаться вместе и спать по очереди. Мы не знаем, кто убийца.  
Дунк подумал было, что Эгг сейчас что-нибудь скажет, но тот промолчал: похоже, он крепко о чём-то задумался.  
— Может, это правда, что вы тогда говорили, — угрюмо сказал Дунк. — О том, что слуги леди Свон могут просто ревновать свою хозяйку друг к другу. Тогда нам ничего не угрожает. Да и не так мы хороши, чтобы леди Свон на нас взглянула.   
— Ревновать? — удивлённо произнёс Эгг, словно очнулся от сна.  
— Я слышал сплетни, что леди Свон состоит в связи со всеми мужчинами в своём замке, — нехотя произнёс сир Глендон. — Верить подобным словам у меня нет оснований, но стыдно признаться — сейчас я хотел бы, чтобы это оказалось правдой, и нам ничего не угрожало.  
Эгг покачал головой.  
— Знаете, сир, мне кажется, здесь дело совсем в другом. Я пока не хочу говорить, что мне надумалось… потому что тогда нам грозит большая опасность. И это место стоит покинуть как можно скорее.  
— На своих двоих мы отсюда далеко не уйдём, — сказал Дунк. — Говори, что надумал.  
Эгг снова замотал головой.  
— Нет, сир, вы меня обсмеёте. Я и сам не знаю, правда это или нет. Вы велели мне не лезть ни во что.  
— А теперь я тебе велю выкладывать как есть, — сказал Дунк, но Эгг скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел на него исподлобья угрюмо и обиженно. Ну вот, надулся из-за затрещины. У этого парня драконья кровь, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.  
В конце концов они договорились, что сир Глендон этой ночью переберётся к ним в комнату, и они по очереди будут нести караул. Эгг вызвался помогать, но Дунк сказал, чтобы он ложился спать, и Эгг, разозлившись пуще прежнего, подчинился.  
Первым вызвался бодрствовать Дунк, он присел у окна — любимое место Эгга, — и стал глядеть во внутренний двор.   
К часу Совы он понял, что глаза смыкаются сами собой, и разбудил сира Глендона.  
Дунк забылся сразу же, как голова коснулась постели, и ему привиделся странный сон, тяжёлый, словно он смотрел в глубокий старый колодец на отблеск света в маслянистой поверхности воды.  
Во сне Дунк стоял посреди зала, огромного и тёмного, с высоким потолком и стенами, теряющимися в окружающем его полумраке. Это было похоже на Великий Чертог Найтшелтера, только больше во много раз.   
Вокруг стояли люди, часть из них была в серых одеждах, часть — в красных; кажется, они что-то говорили, но до него долетала лишь тень их шёпота.   
Перед Дунком на большом столе, покрытом незнакомыми символами, лежало драконье яйцо, почти такое же, как он видел в Белостенье, с переливающейся цветной чешуей. Он положил на него руку и ощутил холод и шероховатость.   
Сверху на его ладонь легла другая, и Дунк понял, что это Эгг. Но его ладонь была широкой и заскорузлой, со вздувшимися венами, как у человека в возрасте.  
Подняв глаза, Дунк увидел, что Эгг в самом деле выглядит так, словно прошло уже много-много лет. Золотистые с серебром волосы ниспадали по обе стороны от лица до самых плеч, голову украшал гладкий золотой обруч. Корона?  
— ...спасение, — сказал Эгг одними губами, и морщинки вокруг тёмно-лиловых глаз стали глубже и резче.  
Кажется, люди в красном вокруг приблизились, и яйцо под рукой стало понемногу теплеть.   
— Единственное наше спасение, — повторил Эгг, и Дунк почувствовал слабое биение сердца через толстую чешуйчатую скорлупу. Нет, не сердца, пришло к нему внезапное осознание. Что-то страшное сидит там внутри, и оно желает вырваться из долгого заточения. Если это произойдёт, если неведомая сила найдёт выход, то в этот мир она принесёт лишь смерть.  
Шёпот людей в красном стал громче, отчётливее: они словно пели, но слов по-прежнему было не разобрать.  
Он хотел отдёрнуть руку, но ладонь Эгга не давала. Хотел предупредить об опасности, но слова застыли на губах.   
Яйцо жгло, словно Дунк держал руку над свечой, шевеление усиливалось, пение становилось всё громче.  
— Избавление близко, — сказал Эгг, но Дунк знал, что впереди — одна погибель, и надо бежать прочь. Только он хотел сказать об этом, как яйцо лопнуло, и смерть вырвалась наружу зелёными и алыми языками пламени, и спалила дотла всех, и Эгг рассыпался пеплом на его глазах, а после и сам Дунк обратился в прах, и в подступившей тьме прозвучало тихо и ясно: "Ибо ночь темна..."  
Горе и ужас его во тьме были недолгими : впереди забрезжил свет, слабый и мигающий, и это оказалась леди Свон в своей белой одежде, и на плече её сидел ворон, огромный и такой же белый. В руках женщина держала что-то круглое и тёмное, прижимая это к груди, словно ребёнка.   
— Ибо ночь темна, — произнесла леди Свон и со смехом вытянула вперёд руки с драгоценной ношей: это оказалась голова, почти истлевшая и скалящаяся жёлтыми зубами, но в глазах тлел всё тот же огонь — зелёный с красным. — Позвольте же представить вам моего лорда-мужа, сир Дункан.  
Череп распахнул щербатые челюсти, высунул зелёный гнилой язык, ворон каркнул, глядя на Дунка единственным алым глазом, — и он наконец-то проснулся.

За окном небо уже посерело, но до рассвета ещё оставалось время, на соседней постели безмятежно спал Эгг, живой и невредимый, и только его безмятежное дыхание нарушало сонную тишину Найтшелтера.  
Дунк прикрыл глаза в надежде подремать ещё немного, но сон никак не давал ему покоя. Стоило вспомнить огромный зал, печальную улыбку Эгга-короля, людей в красном и раскалённое яйцо, и колдовской огонь, пожирающий плоть, — и сон отступал.  
Дунк мог понять, почему ему привиделась леди Свон с черепом мужа: рассказ Глендона всё никак не шёл у него из головы. Но странный ритуал в зале и коронованный Эгг — почему ему привиделось это? Эгг не будет королём, перед ним слишком много наследников. Скорее уж из окаменевших яиц вылупятся новые драконы. Дейемону Блэкфайеру, молодому принцу с кровью дракона в жилах, привиделось однажды, что в Белостенье возродится дракон, и он устроил турнир — только попытка вернуться для нового Чёрного Дракона обернулась пшиком. А видения Таргариенов — не чета снам оборванца с Блошиного Конца. И сон Дунка об Эгге-короле, который сгорит вместе с ним в каком-то большом замке — несусветный бред.  
— Сир Глендон, — позвал он, который сидел подле окна, сжимая рукоять меча. — Я не могу уснуть. Давайте я сменю вас, но сначала выйду облегчиться.  
Сир Глендон пожал плечами.  
— Здесь есть ночной горшок. Мне не хотелось бы отпускать вас безоружным, но и мальчику нужна охрана.  
Дунк ещё раз посмотрел на мирно посапывающего Эгга.   
— Я всё же выйду. Оставайтесь с ним, я вернусь и сменю вас.  
До двора недалеко, и вряд ли случится так, что убийца караулит около двери.   
Предутренний холод охватил цепко, и Дунк, неловко развязав бриджи, пустил струю на каменную стену. Во внутреннем дворе стояла тишина, и он подумал, что если покидать Найтшелтер, то вот в такой вот предрассветный час. Но они здесь словно заперты, в этих угольно-чёрных стенах, и кто знает, не подбирается ли сейчас убийца к двери, за которой спит Эгг. Мог ли кто-то подслушать его слова о том, что он догадывается, кто виновен во всём?  
Дунк кое-как зашнуровал бриджи, открыл дверь и едва не отпрянул. Леди Свон, с белым застывшим лицом, ухватила его за раненую руку. Он не почувствовал боли, так его поразило её лицо: белое, как одежда, окаменевшее в своём горе.  
— Он мёртв, — сказала она. — Его убили, его сбросили со стены. Он не мог упасть сам. Сир Дункан, помогите мне. Они все умирают, все оставляют меня.

***

Кровь под светом факела была похожа на смолу, а обнажённый локтевой сустав блестел, словно смазанный маслом.   
Бен, мастер над оружием леди Свон, распростёрся на земле, длинный и нескладный, с вывернутыми руками. От удара один глаз почти вывалился из глазницы и, свисая на жилах, смотрел страшно и бессмысленно.  
Леди Свон молча сжимала руку Дунка, и он терпел боль.   
— Все, все они, почему? — шептала она лихорадочно. — За два дня — трое.  
— Отпустите парня, — сказал Дунк устало.— Он будет вашим защитником. Вы же понимаете, что не он их убил. И где остальные ваши слуги? У вас их осталось четверо, и любой может причинить вам зло.  
Она подняла на него блестящие глаза.  
— Они не причинят мне вреда. Я не знаю, почему… Где ваш приятель, тот, другой рыцарь? Где он?  
Дунк не понял её сначала, потом онемел на мгновение.  
— Постойте, сир Глендон — благородный человек. Да и зачем ему убивать ваших слуг? Он первый раз здесь, он не знает никого из них и не имеет зла против вас…   
Из глубокой тени у стены отделилась тень поменьше — и превратилась в Имиру, одетую в мужское платье, с арбалетом в руках.   
— Найди Раймонда, и приведите мне другого рыцаря, — велела леди Свон неожиданно твёрдым голосом.  
Дунк шагнул было вперёд, но леди Свон вцепилась в его руку мёртвой хваткой, и он не решился оттолкнуть её.  
— Он полночи охранял мой сон, — сказал он.   
— А вы, сир Дункан, мирно спали всё это время? — произнесла Имира и оскалилась вдруг, блеснув крепкими кривыми зубами при свете факелов.   
— Я сам схожу за ним, — сказал Дунк. — А вы, миледи, не отпускайте от себя служанку.  
— Вас я тоже не отпущу, — сказала вдруг леди Свон.  
Сир Глендон закрылся рукой от яркого пламени, когда служанка отворила дверь, прищурился, стараясь разглядеть вошедших.  
Эгг проснулся сразу и сел на постели: вид у него был сонный, но когда он увидел арбалет, то широко раскрыл глаза и одним рывком поднялся на ноги.  
— Что случилось? — хмуро произнёс сир Глендон. — Ваши слуги опять что-то не поделили? И почему эта женщина вооружена?  
— Опустите меч, сир, — сказала Имира.  
— Третье убийство, — сказал Дунк.   
Эгг, казалось, совсем не испугался. Глаза его блестели лихорадочным блеском, и он посмотрел на Дунка странным взглядом.  
«Он знал, что так будет. Знал, что умрёт кто-то ещё», — подумал Дунк, и по спине его под мокрой от пота туникой прошёлся холод.  
«Эгг действительно знает, что здесь происходит. Знает, кто за всем стоит».

***  
Они собрались в Великом Чертоге: все обитатели Найтшелтера, все девять человек.   
Леди Свон восседала на своём деревянном троне: ещё более бледная, чем обычно, со спутанными рыжими волосами и в перепачканном кровью белом платье она походила на злую колдунью из страшной сказки, и даже округлое детское лицо её словно постарело.  
По одну руку от неё сидел мейстер Пиксис: он улыбался непонятно чему, и маленькие глаза прятались в многочисленных складках морщин. По другую руку леди Свон стояла Имира, по-прежнему сжимая взведённый арбалет.   
Берену, которого выпустили из-под замка, растрёпанного и грязного, с красными полосами от цепей на запястьях, вернули кинжал, и даже Ланна была вооружена. Но Дунка куда больше волновал Раймонд: у кузнеца на поясе красовался длинный нож, и он, самый крепкий и сильный из всех слуг, был и самым опасным из возможных противников.  
Дунк всё хотел перекинуться с Эггом парой слов тайком от всех, пока они возвращались в Чертог, но так и не вышло. И он до последнего считал, что будет защищать леди Свон от убийцы её людей, но вышло так, что леди Свон обвиняла во всём его, Эгга и сира Дункана.  
— Что за глупость, — фыркнул сир Глендон. — Мы с сиром Дунканом знаем друг друга, но я не мог предположить, что леди Свон встретит меня и пригласит под свою крышу и за свой стол. Да и разве он способен убить кого-то, если сам едва стоит на ногах?   
— На меня напали около вас, — напомнил Дунк. — Я не стал бы нарочно наносить себе подобные раны, если бы рассчитывал потом причинить вам зло.   
— Сир Дунк, — прервала его леди Свон, — насколько хорошо вы знаете сира Глендона и как близко? На его щите огненный шар, герб Квентина Болла.  
— Я его сын, — мрачно, но твёрдо произнёс сир Глендон. — Он возродился во мне.  
Леди Свон покачала головой.  
— У Квентина Болла никогда не было сыновей, и погиб он куда как раньше, чем вы появились на свет. — Она подалась вперёд через стол. — Кто вы, сир Глендон, и почему носите чужой герб на своём щите?   
Сир Глендон побагровел, и Дунк почувствовал острую жалость и вину: он сам говорил, что на севере о человеке судят по его делам, а не по родословной.   
— Сир Глендон благородный человек, и этого достаточно, — произнёс он. — Неужели вы считаете, что мы способны причинить вам вред после вашего участия?   
Имира рассмеялась его словам, и мейстер спрятал усмешку в широком рукаве. Мальчишка Берен глядел на межевых рыцарей с откровенной ненавистью, а кузнец не убирал руки с рукояти ножа.  
Что-то здесь было не так, неправильно, что-то ускользало от его разума — но что?   
— И я, и сир Глендон считали бы за честь помочь вам в вашей беде и найти истинного виновника… — начал он, но Эгг дёрнул его за край рукава.  
— Не унижайтесь, сир, они не стоят этого. Неужели вы ещё не поняли, кто они такие?  
Сир Глендон обернулся на его слова, и вид у него был удивлённый: похоже, и он не знал того, о чём догадался Эгг.  
Леди Свон улыбнулась:  
— О чём ты, мальчик? Пытаешься защитить своих хозяев?  
Эгг ответил на её слова неожиданно злобным взглядом.  
— А вы — неужели в самом деле не знаете, кто из ваших людей сделал это? Или просто издеваетесь над нами?  
— Эгг, ты ведёшь себя недостойно, — оторопев от его слов, сказал Дунк.  
— Придержи язык, — одновременно с ним ощетинился Берен.  
Но леди Свон смотрела на Эгга, прищурившись и подобравшись, словно кошка перед броском.  
— Я могу рассказать вам, кто убил всех ваших слуг, — твёрдо произнёс он. — Но я попрошу вас об ответной услуге.   
Она снисходительно улыбнулась, всё меньше и меньше похожая на ту мягкую и сострадательную женщину, что встретила их в Великом Чертоге.  
— Вероятно, я тоже могу угадать убийцу.  
— Нет, миледи, иначе вы не доверяли бы так своим слугам. Я могу доказать вам мои слова.  
Он повернулся к Раймонду и вытянул руку:  
— У вашего кузнеца есть одна вещь, которая принадлежит мне.   
Леди Свон удивлённо приподняла бесцветные брови, а тот оскалился, и мощная шея его покраснела от злости.  
— И что же это за вещь? Что мог украсть мой человек у мальчика-оруженосца?  
Дунк застыл: «Чурбан, тёмный как чулан» — не зря старый рыцарь называл его так всё время.  
Раймонд как будто не сразу понял, что мальчик обращается к нему. Какое-то мгновение он глядел в недоумении на Эгга, потом ощерился.  
— Отстань от меня, сопляк. Что я мог у тебя взять? — со злостью выплюнул он, но на лице его выступил крупный пот, хорошо заметный при свете свечей и факелов. — Заткнись, а то пожалеешь.  
Сир Глендон сглотнул.   
— Неужели?.. — потрясённо прошептал он.  
— Верните мне это, — повторил Эгг. — То, что отняли у меня три дня назад около Найтфорда. Ведь это же вы и остальные слуги леди Свон напали на нас тогда. А в сира Дункана из лука стреляла Имира. Она же у вас куропаток бьёт без промаха.  
— Эй, сир Долговязый, — сквозь зубы позвал Раймонд, — заткни своего парня, не то я сейчас ему все зубы выбью.  
Дунк шагнул вперёд, сжимая в кулак здоровую руку, а Эгг, не обращая внимания на угрозу, продолжил, и голос его дрожал от злости:  
— Только вы откусили слишком большой кусок и подавились.   
— Объясните мне, чего хочет ваш мальчик, сир Дункан, — сказала леди Свон растерянно.  
Эгг посмотрел на неё зло и решительно.  
— Я могу рассказать вам всё. Как погибли все ваши люди один за другим и почему. А вы нам дадите лошадей, оружие и деньги, но не в долг. Верните нам то, что ваши люди отняли у нас три дня назад. Я знаю, это были они, и не верю, что вам ничего не говорили об этом. Наверняка всё делалось с вашего разрешения… вашего повеления.  
— О чём ты… Как ты смеешь?.. — леди Свон запнулась и перевела взгляд на Дунка. — Сир Дункан, ваш мальчик…  
— Сир, вы помните, что сказали, когда увидели тело конюха? — тихо произнёс Эгг. — Когда мейстер указал, что кишки разрезаны, вы сказали, что убийца, похоже, искал там золото.  
— Сир Глендон, — сказал Дунк, — мне может понадобиться ваш меч.   
— Мой меч всегда к вашим услугам, — ответил Глендон Болл и шагнул вперёд, держа руку на эфесе оружия. — Но правильно ли я понял…  
— Это люди леди Свон напали на нас в лесу. Имира ранила сира Дункана в руку стрелой, а Ян отнял у меня очень важный и дорогой предмет.   
Леди Свон перевела взгляд с Эгга на Дунка, потом на Глендона — и улыбнулась зло и устало.  
— Похоже, ты сошёл с ума, мальчик. Ты бредишь.  
Их четверо против нас, способных сражаться, подумал Дунк. Но двое из них женщины. Женщина с арбалетом и женщина с кинжалом. Первая опасна, но и вторая тоже — он вспомнил, как ловко она билась на тренировочном оружии во дворе. Мальчишка-конюх не слишком хорош с мечом, а вот кузнец опасный противник.  
Эгг слишком поторопился выдать свою догадку, но выбора у них уже не было. И если оставшиеся в живых слуги леди Свон совершили все свои преступления вместе — то ничего не выйдет.  
— Похоже, ваши люди делились не всеми своими трофеями, — сказал Дунк.   
Леди Свон посмотрела на него с таким удивлением, что на мгновение он усомнился. Но Эгг выглядел таким уверенным.   
— Скажи им, Эгг, — разрешил Дунк, а про себя подумал: «И да помогут нам Семеро».   
Эгг выступил вперёд, вскинул подбородок, и Дунк заметил, насколько он вырос с тех пор, как они впервые встретились на конюшне.   
— Вы — один из тех, кто напал на нас с сиром Дунканом и избил его, — произнёс Эгг, обращаясь к кузнецу. — Вы сам, а ещё Берен, Имира-лучница, Ланна и Ян с Марком. Вы и есть те разбойники, которыми пугают крестьяне. Вы украли у нас деньги, оружие и даже наши припасы. А у меня, — по лицу Эгга пробежала тень, — у меня вы украли перстень с гербом Таргариенов.   
Сир Глендон и леди Свон начали говорить что-то одновременно, но Раймонд крикнул злобно:  
— Да откуда такому взяться у оборвыша-оруженосца!?  
Глаза его были совсем белые от страха, и обильный пот на лице выдавал с головой.   
— Потому что этот перстень дал мне мой отец, Мейекар Таргариен, — ответил Эгг, и глаза его блеснули лиловым в лучах рассветного солнца, заглянувшего в окно Великого Чертога. — Отдайте мне его, и я обещаю, что наказание за ваши преступления будет милосердным.  
Кузнец шагнул вперёд с искажённым от злости и страха лицом и замахнулся на него, но с одной стороны от Эгга встал Дунк, а с другой — Глендон Флауэрс со словами:  
— Попробуйте только поднять руку на этого мальчика, и я сам отрублю вам её — как преступнику, который посмел ударить особу королевской крови.  
— Я — Эйегон Таргариен, и вы вернёте нам с сиром Дунканом всё, что украли, — сказал Эгг, скрестив руки на груди.   
Леди Свон привстала и смотрела на него какое-то время широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом снова откинулась на спинку кресла и расхохоталась.  
— Раймонд, он говорит правду? — спросила она, отсмеявшись.  
Тот побагровел, но смолчал.   
Мейстер что-то шепнул на ухо леди Свон, но она лишь отмахнулась.  
— Почему нет? — громко сказала она. — Ну же, отвечай.  
— Он убил всех троих ваших слуг из-за этого перстня, — сказал Дунк, для которого всё стало вдруг совершенно ясно.   
Эгг кивнул и продолжил:  
— Ваш конюх, Ян, стащил у меня тогда с ноги сапог и нащупал в носке перстень. Я не знаю, хотел ли он его утаить или хвастался этим перстнем, но потом проглотил, чтобы не отдавать вам, правда? И тогда вы дождались, что он уснёт, и вместе со своим другом убили его и вскрыли ему живот.  
Леди Свон махнула рукой:  
— Довольно, что за бред. В конце концов, обоих их видела служанка, когда ходила в кухню, и видела несколько раз.  
Эгг пожал плечами.  
— Значит, она тоже с ними заодно. Они могли договориться, что она расскажет вам, как в ночь убийства они сидели безвылазно на одном и том же месте.  
Ланна, к которой относились эти слова, стояла без движения и смотрела прямо перед собой безразличными светлыми глазами.  
Леди Свон посмотрела на неё, затем снова на Эгга и нахмурилась, а он продолжал:  
— Ваш псарь, Марк, догадался об этом, что сокровища у покойника больше нет… и, наверное, хотел рассказать обо всём вам. Я слышал, как они велели ему сказать им правду. Правду о его намерениях, полагаю. Они не хотели, чтобы он рассказывал вам обо всём, и когда он отказался их слушаться, убили и его тоже.   
Леди Свон сузила глаза и, сцепив пальцы замком, опустила руки перед собой на стол.  
— Дальше, — велела она.  
— Миледи, клянусь вам всеми богами… — начал Раймонд, но она лишь недовольно мотнула головой, и он осёкся.  
— Дальше, — велела она, — …ваша светлость.  
Эгг замялся.  
— Потом, я думаю, из-за моего перстня ваши слуги начали ссориться уже между собой. И Раймонд столкнул своего товарища, чтобы остаться единственным владельцем перстня.   
Берен, до того молча слушавший Эгга, перевёл взгляд на убийцу и оскалился.  
— Ты! Это ты убил их! Их всех!..  
Резким, рваным движением он обнажил оружие и рванулся вперёд, не помня себя, — сир Глендон бессознательно шагнул ему наперерез — но леди Свон крикнула громко и повелительно:  
— Не смей!  
Он застыл на месте, потом опустил руку и вернулся на место, стиснув зубы, но не вернул кинжал в ножны.  
Раймонд дышал так тяжело, словно долго-долго бежал, но молчал: он не оправдывался, но и не подтверждал слова Эгга.  
Леди Свон призадумалась, не сводя глаз с гостей.  
В Великом Чертоге воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском свечей и факелов.  
И верно, теперь всё сходится, подумал Дунк. Всё гладко и ладно, всё на местах. Всё так и было, как рассказал Эгг. При мысли, что он просил помощи у людей, которые сами и покалечили его, внутри поднималось возмущение. Но отчего же тогда леди Свон позволила впустить его, почему дала приют и подлечила?  
На этот вопрос он ответа не находил, как ни старался.   
Леди Свон наконец приняла какое-то решение и выпрямилась на своём деревянном троне.  
— Скажи мне правду, Раймонд. Всё было так, как рассказывает… этот мальчик?  
Он молчал, опустив голову, и тогда заговорила Ланна:  
— Расскажи ей, как было. Давай сознаемся во всём. Хватит смертей.  
Он устало покачал головой, затем произнёс хрипло, по-прежнему ни на кого ни глядя:  
— Я говорил ему, что этот перстень надо спрятать, а потом переплавить. Чтобы никто не узнал об этом. О том, что нам попалось и на кого мы тогда напали. Ян был придурком. Он сделал вид, что проглотил его, мы и поверили. Потом так и не нашли, а сколько пришлось возиться... — он поморщился. — Меня чуть не стошнило, пока в его кишках рылся, и Бен потом долго блевал.  
— И куда делся перстень? — спросила леди Свон.  
— Под матрасом был, наверное. Или ещё где в комнате. Когда Марк умолял разрешить ему посидеть над телом, тогда и перерыл всё. Мы просили его по-хорошему, чтобы он сознался, куда дел перстень, а он отпирался… Потом, конечно, у него и нашли.  
— А третье убийство? — Эгг подал голос, не удержавшись.  
Ответила Ланна:  
— Это сделала я. Мне надоело смотреть, как они убивают друг друга из-за этого перстня. Это были уже не они. Они думали убить Берена, чтобы и он вам не проговорился. Они об этом спорили, встретившись на стене. И я столкнула одного из них, чтобы они и не думали об этом, чтобы оставшийся боялся.   
Раймонд поднял на неё взгляд, и в глазах его на самом деле был страх.  
— Дай мне эту вещь, — прежним мягким и ласковым голосом произнесла леди Свон, и Раймонд, помедлив, достал из-за пазухи небольшой матерчатый мешочек.  
Она взяла и перевернула мешочек себе на ладонь. Перстень блеснул, падая, и рука её чуть дрогнула, принимая его тяжесть.   
Леди Свон вгляделась в предмет на ладони, и глаза её чуть расширились. Мейстер, отвлёкшись от своей бутылки, потянулся, чтобы увидеть перстень, и икнул удивлённо.   
Она молчала, и стояли в неподвижности её слуги, и даже пламя чадящих факелов, казалось, замерло.  
Наконец леди Свон осторожно положила перстень на стол перед собой, подняла светлые глаза на гостей.  
— И в самом деле, знак Драконов… Кто бы мог подумать, что маленький Эйегон Таргариен не с отцом в Летнем Замке, а здесь, под моей крышей. Получается, я и мои люди сейчас в очень затруднительном положении, — произнесла она, подперев маленькой рукой подбородок. — И что же мне делать с вами, благородные межевые рыцари? И с вами, ваша светлость? У меня четверо вооружённых людей, а у вас — лишь один, второй ранен и не может держать меч. Отпусти я вас — и ждать мне мести от короля за то, что я угрожала его племяннику. Может, стоит просто от вас избавиться, словно вас здесь и не было?  
Сир Глендон сжал меч и шагнул вперёд, стараясь закрыть собой Дунка, и это смотрелось героически даже несмотря на то, Дунк возвышался над ним на полторы головы.  
— У меня тоже есть оружие, — храбро сказал Эгг, кладя руку на эфес своего кинжальчика, но леди Свон смотрела сейчас только на Дунка.  
— Подумайте о том, какая участь вас ждёт, если с ним случится что-то более серьёзное, — сказал он ей. — Если ударишь человека королевской крови, тебе отрубят руку. За смерть принца от Найтфорда не оставят и камня на камне. А о том, что сделают с вами и вашими людьми, мне даже думать не хочется.  
— Кто же узнает об этом? — улыбнулась леди Свон, разводя руками. — Мои слуги верны мне.  
— Ваши слуги утаили от вас королевский перстень и резали друг друга у вас за спиной. Вы сможете снова доверять им? Кто-то проговорится. Кто-то всегда проговаривается.  
Её губы сжались в тонкую прямую линию.   
— Моим людям попалась слишком крупная добыча, и они не справились с искушением. Я понимаю их, и я… прощаю их. Прощаю вас всех, — она обвела их глазами. — Вы слишком долго мне служили и слишком много для меня сделали.  
— Ещё бы она их не простила, — пробормотал сир Глендон. — В противном случае ей пришлось бы самой укутать лицо и грабить проезжающих мимо замка путников.   
Леди Свон перевела взгляд на него и нахмурилась, и Дунк понял, что она приняла какое-то решение.  
— Подумайте ещё, — предостерёг он. — Вы помните, сколько глаз у Кровавого Ворона?  
Мгновение она молча смотрела на него, затем хитро улыбнулась.  
— Тысяча и один, сир Дункан. По всему Вестеросу. И смотрят они всюду, но кое-что могут и не углядеть.  
Мейстер захихикал, и леди Свон посмотрела на своих гостей торжествующе.  
Дунк вспомнил свой сон, белого ворона на плече женщины. Вспомнил расспросы леди Свон о том, что происходит в Королевской гавани, о королевском Деснице.  
И ему стали понятны её неожиданные гостеприимство и забота об усталых путниках.   
Эгг тоже, похоже, догадался, потому что на лице его отчётливо проступило презрение.  
— Вы передаёте моему дяде всё, о чём говорят ваши гости. Вы служите Кровавому Ворону, да? А он… он закрывает глаза на то, что вы грабите рыцарей на своей земле.  
Леди Свон рассмеялась и скрестила руки на груди: с растрёпанными спутанными волосами, неестественно бледным лицом она в этот момент как никогда походила на злую колдунью, и Дунк на какой-то миг снова почувствовал себя мальчишкой, слушающим ночью страшные истории в компании других маленьких оборванцев.  
— Так что же мне делать с вами, ваша светлость, и с вашими спутниками? — повторила она. — Отпущу вас — и Найтшелтер сравняют с землёй, и род Свон наконец оборвётся. Я не слишком беспокоюсь о чести этого проклятого семейства, скажу вам честно, но в моих руках сейчас не только собственная жизнь, но и жизнь моих людей. Если же я от вас избавлюсь, а лорду Бриндену Риверсу отправлю донесение, что ни одного путника не приняла за это время… Кто знает, сколько опасностей подстерегает межевых рыцарей и их оруженосцев по пути на север. А мои люди будут знать, что от молчания зависит их жизнь. И даже если кто-то из них проговорится — я верю в это меньше, чем в то, что меня ждёт верная смерть, если сейчас вы покинете меня.  
Сир Глендон покрепче сжал меч, Дунк глубоко вздохнул, а Эгг произнёс зло и рассерженно:  
— Вы же обещали, что если я вам расскажу, кто убивал ваших слуг, то вы всё нам вернёте.  
— Я, ваша светлость? Не помню, чтобы обещала это, да и с последним убийцей вы промахнулись. Вернуть вам всё я, конечно, могу, но вот отпустить… — Она усмехнулась. — А вы серьёзно относитесь к обещаниям. Давайте заключим с вами договор, ваша светлость.  
Эгг сдвинул брови, недоверчиво прищурился.  
— Договор? Какой договор?  
Мейстер снова зашептал что-то на ухо леди Свон, она кивнула и мягко отстранила его от себя.  
— Я дам вам уйти. А вы даёте мне слово Таргариена, ваша светлость, что после того, как покинете этот замок, не расскажите ни своему дяде, ни кому-то другому ещё о том, что здесь произошло, и не причините вреда мне и моим людям. А я — я тоже умолчу, и это будет нашим с вами небольшим секретом. Согласитесь, лорд Кровавый Ворон не будет рад узнать, что особа королевской крови подвергается таким опасностям, путешествуя с межевым рыцарем.  
Дунк боялся, что сир Глендон скажет что-то резкое, но тот молчал, и Дунк тоже молчал, ожидая ответа Эгга.  
— И вы поверите моему слову?   
— Отчего нет. Ну так что же?  
Эгг вздохнул. Дунк положил руку на его плечо: оно подрагивало, а потом Эгг словно застыл.  
— Обещаю вам, — брезгливо произнёс он. — Даю вам слово Таргариена, что если сейчас вы дадите мне, сиру Дункану и сиру Глендону уйти, я не буду преследовать вас.   
Леди Свон смотрела на него, сощурившись, словно решая, верить или нет, потом приоткрыла бескровные губы, собираясь ответить, но Эгг закончил:  
— И если вы вернёте нам всё украденное, конечно. Меня всё время прогоняли от конюшни — не потому ли, что в стойлах были наши лошади?  
— Конечно же, нет, ваша светлость, — ласково ответила леди Свон. — Ваши лошади стоят в отдельном стойле, и с ними всё в полном порядке. Берен, спрячь кинжал в ножны. Имира, опусти арбалет. Наш замок почтила своим присутствием особа королевской крови, она может счесть нас невежественными дикарями. Ланна, ты слышала приказ его светлости? Иди и приготовь их вещи.  
Плечо Эгга под пальцами Дунка расслабилось, и он сам перевёл дыхание. Если сир Глендон действительно был так ловок с мечом, как он утверждал, то шансов прорваться из Найтшелтера с боем у них было половина на половину против троих вооружённых людей и арбалетчика.  
Сир Глендон опустил меч и покачал головой.  
— Вы первая женщина, которую мне хочется ударить, — сказал он с отвращением.  
Леди Свон усмехнулась.  
— Мой покойный лорд-муж бил меня очень часто.   
— И за это вы велели снять с него голову.  
— Да, и это самое приятное воспоминание о жизни с ним. Я до сих пор люблю посмотреть на неё перед сном, хотя теперь это просто голый череп. Хотите, покажу её вам?  
На мгновение у него перехватило дыхание от отвращения, и Эгг ответил за него:  
— Не думайте, миледи, что покровительство королевского десницы будет вечно вас оберегать. — Леди Свон сузила глаза, но Эгг закончил с такой холодной злостью в голосе, что удивил даже Дунка: — Возможно, когда-нибудь мы будем иметь удовольствие видеть вашу голову отделённой от тела. На стене вашего чёрного замка.  
Леди Свон снова насмешливо улыбнулась, но промолчала. Возможно, она почувствовала ту тонкую грань, за которую ей переходить не следовало. Всё-таки Эгг был принцем, и в жилах его текла кровь королей-драконов.

***  
Мейстер, дыша на Дунка винными парами, предложил оглядеть его перед дорогой, но тот отказался. Странно было чувствовать под собой крепкую спину Грома — Дунк ведь думал, что никогда уже не увидит его.   
Им действительно вернули всё, что было украдено, и Ланна с тем же привычным непроницаемым лицом принесла к воротам свёртки с книгами, палаткой и прочим.  
Берен вернул Дунку его щит и меч, но смотрел так, словно желал воткнуть этот меч прямо ему в живот.   
— Миледи отпускает вас, но если вы когда-нибудь снова попадётесь мне на пути… — он скрипнул зубами, и Дунк закончил за него:  
— Если мы с тобой встретимся один на один, то я отлуплю тебя ещё сильнее, чем служанка.  
Мальчишка вспыхнул, и в кои-то веки у него не нашлось злых слов. Дунк про себя пожелал ему выбраться из Найтшелтера и устроиться оруженосцем к какому-нибудь славному рыцарю — из него вполне мог со временем получиться неплохой воин.  
Леди Свон вышла проводить их, но стояла чуть в отдалении, словно опасалась, что рыцари могут причинить ей вред. Глядя на её насмешливую улыбку, Дунк вспомнил слова сира Глендона: «Вы первая женщина, которую мне хочется ударить», — и мысленно согласился с ним.  
И вот на Мейстера был загружен последний тюк, к его седлу привязан последний свёрток.  
Эгг затянул подпругу у своей лошади, Дождя, и взобрался в седло. Он бросил злой взгляд на леди Свон, и она медленно, словно нехотя, подошла и протянула Эггу матерчатый мешочек на раскрытой ладони.  
— Знак королевской крови, ваша светлость. Это кольцо бесценно, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы оно как можно скорее покинуло эти стены. Увы, моим людям оно причинило слишком много горя.   
— Если бы я знал, что из-за него все ваши люди перебьют друг друга, то подумал бы, прежде чем забрать, — отрезал Эгг, но принял перстень и положил за пазуху.  
— Скорее поехали отсюда, ваша светлость, — произнёс сир Глендон.  
Дунк подумал, что сейчас, с мечами и на лошадях, они могли бы справиться с людьми леди Свон. Возможно, Эгг думает о том же.  
— Отправляемся, — сказал он и ударил Грома по бокам.  
Они выехали навстречу рассветному солнцу через распахнутые ворота. Дунк вспомнил, как въезжал в них ночью почти в беспамятстве, и это было словно много лет назад.  
Сколько ещё рыцарей попадётся в ловушку чёрных стен Найтшелтера, подумал он.

***  
Утро выдалось холодное, и трава кое-где подмёрзла.   
Они долго ехали молча, но сир Глендон через какое-то время не выдержал.  
— Ваша светлость, неужели вы оставите это безнаказанным? Ведь ещё много рыцарей будут проезжать мимо её замка, и их точно так же ограбят или убьют! А кто-то проговорится у неё за ужином, что хотел бы видеть на троне Чёрного Дракона — и будет казнён как изменник.  
Дунк рассмеялся.  
— Вы, сир Глендон, тем вечером хорошо поносили Кровавого Ворона. Вам стоит надеяться, что и леди Свон выполнит свою часть договора.  
Сир Глендон вскинул голову и твёрдо произнёс:  
— От своих слов я не откажусь. Он колдун и братоубийца. И ему служат недостойные люди, вроде этой подлой женщины. Ваша светлость… — смущённо повторил он.  
— Зовите его Эггом при мне и остальных, Эйегон он только при дворе, — сказал Дунк, а Эгг ответил:  
— Я понимаю. Но я поклялся честью Таргариенов. Они уже не смогут грабить рыцарей как раньше, между ними нет больше доверия. И четверо против двух рыцарей уже не справятся.   
— Они перебьют друг друга рано или поздно в этом змеином гнезде, — сказал Дунк. — И случится то, чего эта женщина боится больше всего: и она, и её грязные дела сотрутся из людской памяти, словно их и не было.  
Сир Глендон пожал плечами, но спорить не стал, а лишь поплотнее запахнул плащ. Дыхание из его рта вырывалось прозрачным белым облачком, и Дунк подумал, что пора бы приобретать им с Эггом добротные перчатки.  
— Надеюсь, лорд Старк жив и здоров и проживёт ещё долгие годы, — проворчал вдруг мальчик.   
Дунк и сир Глендон непонимающе уставились на него.  
— Хватит нам вдов, сир, — сердито сказал мальчик. — Что красных, что белых. От них только неприятности.  
Дунк рассмеялся.  
— Полностью согласен с тобой, — сказал он, пришпорил лошадь, и она ещё быстрее понесла его прочь от Найтфорда к Королевскому Тракту.  
До Винтерфелла оставалось совсем недалеко.


End file.
